


The Importance of Pack

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Series: Polyamorous Pack AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Guns, Hurt Stiles, Incest, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Scars, Stiles-centric, Top Stiles Stilinski, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, adoration, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Benefits of Pack. Stiles wakes up after the bite, but it doesn’t take long for the pack at large to realize that something is very, very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sry this took ferever to update, but if yer one of my faithful readers, then you know why it took so long (as I am juggling 3 fanfics rn while trying to release other shorts and various stories, all the while RPing more to come with Sparklinski/Acklesboner).  
> This one will have slow updates, but I'll try to keep them semi-regular. And if I don't, I encourage you to harass me and ask if I haven't made updates in a month or so.  
> ~MageStiles

Stiles stared at the image of Peter, trying to touch him still, reaching out to the alpha for so long that he started to get confused. What was the expression for? Why was it Peter Hale? What did it mean? He couldn’t remember. He thought he had, he was pretty sure it had mattered more than anything else, but he couldn’t figure out why.

Sounds started rushing through his ears, heart beats, breaths, blood flowing through veins, organs working; Stiles could make out Derek’s smell, musky and leathery, and he was lulled into a sense of peace. He could smell some unusual cologne that was unfamiliar, and he couldn’t really place it, but he felt like he should’ve been able to.

He could smell Scott’s deodorant, something he knew **too** well, and then he could feel a sudden ache on his backside, something digging harshly into his tail bone. It hurt so bad that the pain was the only thing he could concentrate on; the heart beats, the scents went away, and all he felt was that pain.

‘ _It’s working_ ’, that was the first thing he heard, and he turned to the voice, Derek’s, only sharper and louder. Once his attention was off the pain in his back - and Derek had spoken - he could hear a heart beat close to his ears, louder than anyone else’s. He turned into it, breathing in the spicy cologne.

Peter reached back up with a shaky hand and touched Stiles’s face as his mate curled in closer towards him, “Stiles?” He smoothed his palm over the boy’s skin and tried to remain calm, watching the confused, distant look in his eyes.

“Can you hear me?” The alpha asked hopefully, fingers sliding up to brush at his hair.

Derek moved in closer and reached down to pull Stiles’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together as he watched the younger man come to.

Scott walked into the room from where he’d been propped against the doorway, uncrossing his arms when he saw Stiles move a little. And it was like a weight had been lifted from his chest, like he could breathe again, because he didn't have to wallow and wonder if his best friend was going to pull through.

Stiles heard the man's voice before he arched his body against something solid and reached behind himself, pulling the object from the back of his pants. He put it on the ground as he laid down again and sighed in relief, body all but melting as he relaxed.

His eyes met Derek’s for a moment before glancing down at the gun he'd just set down. Something flashed before him and he blinked, feeling hands on his legs, sheets against his bare body, and his hand reaching out towards the gun.

Stiles sat up suddenly, heart racing as he turned to look at Peter Hale and then around the room at large, “What..?”

Isaac sat up from his spot by the door, eying Stiles warily. He was relieved, but also concerned with the look of terror on the other man’s face.

“Oh God, dude, you’re okay,” Scott said as he moved to Stiles, wrapping his arms around his best friend before either one of the alpha’s had a chance to, “Thought I was gonna lose you, I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life.”

He pulled back to look into his friend’s eyes, hands firmly clasping the other man’s arms, “Can you maybe... oh, I don’t know, try not to get shot again, like, ever?”

Derek furrowed his brows when he noticed the look of confusion on Stiles’s face, and he waited to see how the younger man reacted to his friend before saying anything.

Stiles hugged Scott back as he chuckled nervously, “Get shot? What are you talking about?”

Peter laid his hand on his mate’s back then, trying not to press or overwhelm him, but still trying to offer his support, “How do you feel?”

Stiles pulled away, everything still kind of catching up to him slowly and he turned to Peter again as the man spoke and everything caught up to him as he took in the state of Peter Hale - his front smattered with blood - and Stiles responded before he had time to really think about it.

He flailed, reaching out for the gun and aiming it at the alpha, eyes wide with fear as he backed up against Scott, but kept his friend behind him, “Oh, fuck!”

Derek and Isaac stood at once and the alpha put himself in front of the gun, blocking Peter as he put his hands up, “Stiles, you need to calm down.”

He furrowed his brows as he watched his new beta, Stiles’s eyes flashing bright amber off and on, almost like his body was trying to get used to the transition, “Put the gun down, you don’t wanna hurt anyone here. You know you don’t.”

Scott moved out from behind Stiles and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, looking at him in confusion, “Yeah, man, come on, put it away.”

He watched Stiles more closely, eyes skimming down to his friend’s hands and the claws extending, “What’s going on with you, are you okay?”

Stiles pulled his eyes from Peter’s as he looked at Scott, and then to Derek, “Uh, no? Is no one gonna mention the creepy fuck in the room, or am I seeing things?”

He swallowed as he turned the gun slightly, trying to get a look at the thing. He didn’t even know who’s it was, but it was **nice** , “What kinda bullets are in this thing?” he asked, looking at Scott.

“Wolfsbane,” Derek replied, still watching Stiles curiously, turning to glance at Peter before meeting the beta’s eyes again, “So maybe you should put it away, no one here is gonna hurt you.”

Peter continued to watch his mate with wide eyes, confused and trying to tamp down the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach, “By ‘creepy fuck’, do you mean me?” he asked curiously, stepping out from behind Derek to look at Stiles a little more intently.

Stiles backed up even more, a look of horror on his face as he growled and pulled the trigger.

He’d aimed for the guy’s head, but missed completely, the bullet slamming into the wall behind him and he pulled the trigger again, catching the sleeve of Peter’s jacket. This time, he was more concentrated on the sound of the gun going off and he felt a sharp pain in his neck; he reached up, struggling to breathe.

Isaac ducked behind the couch he was nearest to just as Boyd walked into the room, looking around at them all, clearly confused, "What the Hell is going on in here?"

Instead of ducking or trying to move away, Peter stood still, eyes wider than before as he watched his mate, dread turning into fear. Everyone else moved away and hid, except for him and Derek. The way Stiles was acting didn’t make sense, almost like he’d forgotten the last few years of his life all together.

Derek looked over his shoulder at Peter, again, “ _He's probably suffering from amnesia_ ,” he whispered, then returned his attention to the beta.

Moving closer, the alpha put his hands up again to show Stiles that he meant no harm, palms dropping to rest on his shoulders as he ducked to look him in the eyes, “You’re okay, just breathe. Breathe and try to focus on the last thing you remember.”

Stiles stared at Peter, remembering the man’s cold blue eyes, and he breathed heavily through his nose, looking at Derek then.

His entire body was shaking violently and his brows narrowed as he tried to think, tried to concentrate, “I...” he caught another flash of reaching out for the gun in his hand, someone pulling him, “I don’t know... Uh...” he licked his lips as he tried to think over everything, “Uh... The Kanima, the pool... You,” he looked at Scott, “You’re an ass, you hung up on us, you nearly got Derek and I killed because you hung up on me.”

Scott gaped at Stiles before looking at Derek, both of them sharing the same shocked expression and Derek lifted his hand from the younger man’s left shoulder, touching his neck where the bruises were just an hour before.

“Stiles,” the alpha said slowly, staring him in the eyes, “That was over three years ago.”

Stiles eyed Derek for a moment in confusion, shaking his head, “What? No... it...”

He looked back at Peter then, “Even if that were true, how the fuck does going forward in time bring him back from the dead,” he glared at the man, “We killed you, why are you even _breathing_?”

Peter all but choked on his breath and felt his eyes water, because everything he’d persisted for, everything they had was all just a memory to him now. And Stiles, Stiles didn’t remember any of it at all, didn’t remember their bond and how much they’d meant to one another.

“I think I need to go,” the alpha said softly, unable to stand the hatred in his mate’s voice.

Peter turned to Derek and frowned, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “Guess this is your big chance, huh? Looks like you get to swoop in and save the day.” He glanced at Stiles once more and left, waiting until he was down the street and in his car to wipe his eyes.

Derek stood still after his uncle left, the words hitting him like a punch to the gut. Of course that was what the older man expected of him, because he was selfish, always putting his own wants before everyone else’s. It was a moral dilemma, he could either take the chance and keep Stiles to himself, or he could try to find a way to help the younger man remember.

“It **is** true,” Derek said finally, looking at Stiles, “It was over three years ago.” He hesitated for a moment, “Peter’s not a bad guy... not anymore.”

Stiles looked at Scott, heart racing as he’d watched Peter leave the house, **his** house, as he finally realized. He looked at the gun, finally relaxing enough to put it down, “You don’t remember the part where he killed your sister? And where he tried to get Scott to kill us **all**? And where you slashed his throat out? _Why_ is he alive?”

Isaac stood finally and moved to take a seat on the couch, “Some spell with Lydia and Derek. It’s a long story. You shouldn’t... say these things. They’re old wounds.”

“Okay, why is Isaac Lahey in my house?” Stiles asked, looking at the other man, “I don’t even really know who you are. And...” he looked down at his hands, “Why am I covered in blood?”

“You were shot,” both Derek and Scott said in unison, looking at each other before looking back at Stiles, “In the neck,” the alpha clarified, stepping back from Stiles slightly.

“You and I were out back behind the house, supposedly meeting up with the leader of another pack for a truce, and it...” he sighed, shaking his head, “It went wrong, you tried to tell me it was a trap. I wasn’t quick enough and the guy... he... he shot you.”

“He shot me?” Stiles tilted his head in confusion, “A guy shot **me**? I was **shot**?” he looked between Scott and Derek with wide eyes, “No but... But all of the blood, in the neck? What happened? Why didn’t I die? Why am I not in the hospital?” he stopped and stared at the alpha, his heart racing, “Was I... I was... did you give me the bite?”

Isaac swallowed nervously as he watched Stiles, trying to accept that the other man had forgotten about them, that everything the pack had been working towards was gone, lost in Stiles’s memories.

Derek nodded minutely, “I didn’t have a choice, Stiles, I had to. It was either bite you or watch you die, and I wasn’t just gonna let you die.” He looked at his other betas before meeting the younger man’s eyes again, “None of us would’ve survived without you.”

“You gave me the bite,” Stiles shook his head, blinking the tears from his eyes as he felt the sharp smack of betrayal, something deep inside of him, telling him that he’d never wanted it. Even after all of this time, he knew he wouldn’t have wanted it. He stood and stared at Derek coldly, “You gave me the bite, did you even stop to consider how I’d feel about it?”

“Of course I did!” Derek snapped back, eyes glowing red to get his beta to back down and listen, “I knew you didn’t want the bite, we all know that, but you hating me for it is a risk I was willing to take. You’ve always been pack, even before this. I would’ve done the same for Allison or Lydia. Letting you die just wasn’t an option for me.”

The alpha looked at Scott and raised a brow, “A little help here?”

“Yeah, dude,” Scott cleared his throat, coming to Derek’s defense, “We all would’ve done the same thing. It’s not that bad, the pros outweigh the cons. You’re **alive**.”

Stiles shielded himself from Derek, a hand moving to cover his face as he backed away. He didn’t know what caused him to do it, but the alpha’s tone terrified him. He started shivering again, looking away from Derek as his heart raced.

It made Isaac sick, to see **Stiles** of all people, recoiling from Derek like a scared beta, but he didn’t speak out against the older man, he just ducked his own head and took a breath.

“If you’d just **listen** ,” Derek murmured and moved to crouch down in front of Stiles, reaching up to pull his arms down, “I wouldn’t have to force my authority on to you. You’re angry because I bit you instead of letting you die? Yeah, well, did **you** stop to think of how selfish that makes you seem? You’d rather die and leave us all here to grieve without you... than learn to live as one of _us_.”

“I don’t have to be a werewolf to be one of you,” Stiles said, pushing Derek away, “I already **was** one of you, I’m guessing - if I mattered so much, that you felt you had to betray my dying wishes. And you shouldn’t be able to force your authority on me when you don’t have the right to do it.”

He glared at the alpha and moved, leaving the room and walking up the stairs, “I’m gonna shower, I don’t care what you have to do to hide this from my dad, but do it. I don’t want you here when he gets home.”

Derek growled after Stiles, fed up with the younger man’s stubbornness. He’d come to realize it wasn’t such a bad thing, he just needed time. The alpha turned to look at his other betas and frowned, “Come on, let’s get this place cleaned up.”

Stiles walked into the bathroom and peeled off his clothes. ‘Peeled’ being the term, because the blood had dried into the fabric. He nearly had to rip the jeans from his body, stepping out of his shoes as he struggled with them.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he nearly fell back as he stared at himself. Ignoring the blood - which made him look sort of freakishly gory - his hair was longer, almost an inch off his head in some places.

He moved uneasily, climbing into the shower and turning on the water. The sound was loud, but he quickly figured out how to focus off of it and relax his eardrums. He stayed under the water for some time, watching the streams of blood until it was clear, for the most part, and then he finally started washing up.

Stiles peered over the tub, looking at the gun again and he saw that same flash once more, scrambling for it, and then his own voice saying ‘ _Let me go, you sick fuck_ ,’ and the words made him feel uneasy, hearing them come from himself.

He washed the blood from his hair before he realized that he’d started crying, and the sobs hit so hard that he curled in the tub, chest heaving as he shook.

[MageStiles](http://magestiles.tumblr.com/) ϟ [Sparklinski](http://sparklinski.tumblr.com/)


	2. Peter

Peter had intended to turn the ignition and leave, but it was like part of him was tethered in place, longing for a boy who didn’t even remember him. It was torture, sitting there with his forehead rested against the steering wheel, listening in on everything just to hear Stiles’s voice.

It was still difficult for him to grasp the concept that his mate had lost every single good memory of them together, the life together they promised one another essentially thrown out the window.

As the alpha heard his nephew approaching the car, he leaned back in his seat, quietly wiping the tears from his eyes.

Derek climbed into the passenger’s side of Peter’s car, looking over to his uncle warily, frowning as he cleared his throat, “He can’t be left alone,” he said in annoyance, “And he’s pissed at me. I hate to say it, but I think he’d **actually** listen to you over me at this point.”

The alpha sat there for a moment as he tried to think of what to do, “He doesn’t like it, and neither do I, but you should stay with him. Scott knows him, but Scott has a life, and you - coincidentally - don’t. Not only that, but you know him, you know what he does on a day to day basis, and you’re the **only** one that does.”

Peter turned in his seat to look at Derek, chuckling dryly, “You think he’d listen to me?” he asked incredulously, “He just tried to kill me.”

He glared at the other alpha, “In his mind, I’m still the creepy asshole from three years ago, Derek.” And he wasn’t sure if he could stomach the way Stiles would inevitably look at him, with fear and disgust.

“He’s your **mate** ,” Derek said, tone darkening, “You knotted him, you’re responsible for him.” He glared at his uncle, “Those memories aren’t gone, they’re likely just suppressed. The only way to **maybe** help him remember you again is by reminding him of things. And the sooner the better, I haven’t seen him aim that horribly since he was eighteen years old.”

“Fine,” Peter gritted out, gripping the steering wheel and looking out the window, “I’ll do it, but would you mind having Scott at least forewarn him. The last thing I want right now is to be shot at again.” His nephew did have a point, he was sure that he’d read somewhere about how familiarity can sometimes help people who suffer from amnesia. It definitely wouldn’t hurt to at least give it a chance, to try and help his mate remember.

“I don’t think you have to worry about the gun,” Derek rolled his eyes, “He’s a horrible shot. But I’ll have Scott tell him something; that you’ve got free time on your hands.”

He looked to Peter sternly then, “And if I hear about you putting marks on his neck before his memory is completely back, I’m going to rip out your steering column and clean your rib cage with it. Don’t touch him, he’s vulnerable, and so is the rest of the pack until he’s fixed. Keep him in your sight at all times, he could get himself killed.”

“You know how much I care for him, do you really think I’d try to make advances on him before he gets his memories are back?” Peter asked, huffing and shaking his head, “The lack of faith you have in your own blood is astounding, I’m so _proud_ to call you my nephew.”

* * *

Stiles sat on the couch, arms folded over the knees pressed to his chest as he watched Peter nervously. They’d been sitting still for the better part of an hour in silence. Stiles didn’t really know what else to do, he’d thought Peter would just tell him to do something and he could just do it, but he was starting to think it didn’t work that way.

Finally, he spoke up, “So... you’re like... **reformed** , or something?”

“Reformed,” Peter repeated softly, trying not to smile from his seat in the recliner, “Yes, I guess you could say that.” The silence between them had almost been deafening, so the fact that the beta spoke up first was actually a relief.

“When did you come back?” Stiles asked out of curiosity now, it finally getting the better of him, “I mean, was it recent? When did you become part of the pack?”

“Just after things died down with Jackson. You at least remember the whole Kanima fiasco, correct?” Peter asked, somewhat pleased that Stiles was actually asking questions as opposed to aiming a gun at him, “It was just after that... when I became a more official part of the pack, I mean. I helped Derek find a way to save Jackson, instead of killing him.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “I don’t uh... remember finding out about Jackson, but Scott told me, friggin’ weird,” he took a breath and narrowed his brows, “So are you two like... joint alphas or something? How does that even _work_? **Are** you an alpha still?”

“Joint alphas is a good way to put it, I suppose,” Peter agreed, turning a little in the recliner to look at Stiles, “Though, I’m sure Derek’s word means more to you all than mine does, save maybe Scott, but that’s just because he’s the one who turned most of you. And I am still an alpha, surprisingly.”

“‘Most of you’,” Stiles scoffed and looked away bitterly, “I don’t even feel like one of them; I’m not. I didn’t want this.” Now he knew what Scott felt like in the beginning, being brought into it unwillingly.

“You wouldn’t have said that a week ago, so I’m going to choose to ignore it,” Peter said, turning away since Stiles had looked elsewhere, “You’ve told **me** personally that they’re all like family to you - more than, even.”

Stiles couldn’t really think of something that was more than family, but he didn’t like how confident Peter was about **his** feelings, “You think you know me so well,” he said softly, staring out of the window, “Do you think I would’ve wanted the bite?”

“I know you didn’t want it,” Peter sighed and shrugged, “But for once in my life, I’m going to have to side with my nephew on the choice he made. I, for one, am glad you’re still alive. I think I can speak for the rest of the pack in saying they are as well.”

Stiles raised a brow, “You’re glad?” and he knew the older man wasn’t lying to him, which made him even **more** uncomfortable, “Why? Why are you even good? What changed?”

“A lot of things changed,” Peter said, ignoring the first question, “But mostly, I realized that in order to attain the future I wanted, I’d have to repent. That, and a lot of the things I did back then I did out of blind rage. Not excusable, I know, but still.”

Stiles understood the feeling of doing bad things out of blind rage, he hadn’t gone to Peter’s extent, ever, but he could understand it, “Do we get along? You and me? Do I like you?”

“Stiles,” Peter exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head before meeting the younger man’s eyes, “I don’t really think that’s a discussion we should have right now, maybe another time.”

“Why not? It’s just a simple question,” Stiles started in confusion, looking at the alpha speculatively, “Do we get along? Can I stand you? That’s all I wanna know. I just wanna know that... if I had my memories, would I trust you, that’s all.”

“We get along great, actually,” Peter offered, frowning at the younger man when he felt the longing, the pull to his mate, “I’d like to think you’d trust me, you’ve told me you do before.”

Stiles listened to Peter’s heart beats and didn’t hear a change, he combed his fingers though his hair. If he didn’t trust himself, who **could** he trust? And then it got him wondering, even worrying, “Am I a good person, still?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, furrowing his brows, “Are you asking if you’re a good person now that you’re a werewolf, or are you asking if you’re a good person in general? Because the answer is the same for both questions; you’re stubborn as hell, but you’re a good person; you have a heart of gold.”

The older man was speaking almost reverently about him, and Stiles nodded again, more in confirmation now, taking in Peter’s words and allowing himself to finally relax. He’s pretty sure Peter was sarcastic there at the end, but the rest sounded fine.

Stiles felt the tears prick his eyes again, his body trembling and he took in his bottom lip to try and stop it from shaking uncontrollably, “I’m sorry I tried to shoot you.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said at once, frowning and fighting the urge to move to his mate, to console him, “I’m not mad at you, I could never be. It has to be scary, to not remember, to be missing such a huge gap in your memory. Your reaction was understandable.”

Stiles pulled in gasps of air, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he shook his head, “I’ve never felt so lost in my entire life,” he laughed harshly as he cried, “Or at least I don’t think I have. I’m missing like three years of memories to draw experience from,” he tried to breathe, feelings finally hitting him as he thought about it all.

“You-” Stiles shook, “You wanna know what it feels like? It feels like finding out I’ve been shot, that someone tried to kill me, and washing I don’t know how many liters of blood off my body. It feels like walking into my bedroom and trying to figure out where everything is, and hating my clothes, and having to **actually** wash my hair.”

He pulled his knees closer as he gasped in pain, his chest aching from keeping his breath in as he was talking, “It feels like these flashes of something-something horrible happening to me, and I can’t figure out what it is or who did it, but I know it’s bad.

“Scary doesn’t even cover it. I don’t even know how I should feel. All I know is that I’m still pissed at Scott for hanging up on me.”

“Well, it may seem scary,” Peter said, moving slowly from his recliner to take a seat at the far end of the couch, “But you have a pack that’s here for you, and we all love you. This isn’t something you have to suffer alone with.”

“All I’m **doing** is suffering it alone,” Stiles said, looking at Peter, face red, tears on his cheeks, “None of you are going through this like I am. Everyone else just goes home, goes off and does their own things, moves on.

“And I’m stuck here, a seventeen year old me stuck in a twenty year old me’s body, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what I’m suppose to do tomorrow. I’m normally a busy person, so obviously I’ve got something... I don’t even know how to use my fucking phone, and they stick me with you, because you have nothing better to do,” he breathed and looked away.

“You’re **not** suffering it alone,” Peter argued, feeling the ache in his chest even as he said it, “And that’s not why they asked me to do it. They asked because I know your schedule better than the rest, I can make sure you get to where you need to be. And it’s imperative that you stick to the schedule, you’re more likely to remember that way.”

Stiles wet his lips as he wiped his face, feeling a bit confused about why Peter, of **all** of the pack, would know his schedule. He didn’t argue it though, he knew the alpha wasn’t lying. He looked at the time and turned to the older man, “It’s getting late. Do you know when my dad gets home? Or where I’d be? Because I have no clue.”

Peter didn’t volunteer the part where Stiles would normally be at his place this time of night. Instead, he tried to keep it relatively simple to refrain from confusing his mate, “He gets off work in about an hour. If you want, you could always just go ahead and call it a night. You do have classes in the morning.”

“Uh... classes?” Stiles felt his heart race nervously, “You mean like... like college? Like I don’t remember my schedule or even know what I’m doing in courses, **that** college?”

“Yes,” Peter confirmed, reaching across the back of the couch to pat the beta on the back just once, “But don’t fret, I’ll take you to each and every one. All you have to do is find a seat in the back and look pretty, you’ll remember soon enough.”

Stiles moved from the couch, looking the house over and raising a brow as he realized someone had lowered a picture frame to cover his gun shot on the wall. He took a collective breath, “Alright, well... you look like you murdered someone, so go ahead and shower, umm... you’re staying, right? You’ll be here?

“My dad probably won’t like the idea of a man nearly his age staying at the house. I’d rather you be in my room before he even gets here. I... I don’t wanna be awake when he gets home.”

“I’ll need to run home for a change of clothes,” Peter mused, standing up from the couch, “Will you be alright by yourself for about fifteen minutes?” he asked, uneasy with the idea of leaving his mate alone.

“Umm...” Stiles considered it before shaking his head, “Actually, I don’t think so... could you just... like... wear a pair of mine or something? Just until tomorrow? My pajamas are normally loose, I think... he won’t mind.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles curiously, considering it and nodding, because being surrounded by his mate’s scent when he couldn’t physically touch him was the next best thing, “Sure,” the alpha agreed. “I get to be a stowaway, how fun,” he chuckled, smile fading as he met Stiles’s eyes, “You’re not going to force me to sleep in your closet or something, are you?”

“No, dad doesn’t just walk into my room, not at seventeen, I doubt at twenty,” Stiles shrugged as he moved to the stairs, “Just do whatever you think normal me would be fine with. I... really have no judgement with you further than that... Like, at all. I’m pretty sure you know a lot better than I do what he’s okay with.”

Peter didn’t like the fact that Stiles was now referring to himself as someone else, and he knew that the younger man wouldn’t be comfortable with their normal routine, “I’ll just sleep on the floor,” he said, gesturing to the stairs, “Clothes, then?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles walked upstairs, the older man not too far behind.

He stopped in the room for a moment, looking around at everything before he moved to his drawers, opening the–his face flushed and he closed it quickly, “One second,” he said, pressing his lips together as he tentatively opened the next.

Stiles stuck his tongue out, reaching in, and then around, before grabbing the pinstriped pajama bottoms and one of his sleep shirts. He turned to Peter, cheeks glowing red as he held out the clothes, “If I’m... anything like I was, these should,” he looked over the alpha’s body, then his own, “They should be fine.”

Peter nodded, because it wouldn’t necessarily be the first time they’d worn one another’s clothing, “Right.” He took the clothes and tucked them under his arm, looking back over his shoulder towards the door, “Where do you normally keep your towels and such?”

“There’s a closet opposite of the bathroom, guest towels - aka Scott’s - are on the top, I think,” Stiles said somewhat unsurely.

Stiles turned the moment he heard the bathroom door close, opening back up the top drawer and pausing for a moment as he took his time to observe. He couldn’t really come to a conclusion, all he could think was either he got bored some times, or he had a hard time getting off these days , or maybe he was alone too much, but his cheeks heated again and he closed the drawer once more.

He moved to his desk and paused, looking around because he couldn’t find a computer of **any** kind. Normally it was just his laptop, and the space was made for one, but it wasn’t in his room.

Stiles frowned in confusion and sighed, moving back to the bed and climbing in. It was larger than it’d been before, clearly he’d felt the need to size up, and Stiles couldn’t think - for the life of him - why he’d’ve want a bigger bed. He felt like he was going to get lost in it or something.

* * *

Peter grabbed a towel and a wash cloth from the hall closet, sauntering into the bathroom and closing the door behind himself. He caught a glimpse of his reflection before he stripped down, eyes widening as he took in the blood on his face... **Stiles’s** blood.

He swallowed sickly, remembering all of it, the look on his mate’s face when he saw him laying there helpless. Peter liked to think he was handling this well, all things considered - at least on the outside, for sure, but on the inside he was a wreck.

The alpha stripped and climbed into the shower, turning the water on and rinsing himself clean, scrubbing the dried blood out from underneath his nails. Peter cut the water and climbed out when he was done, toweling himself dry and putting Stiles’s clothes on. He didn’t even bother slicking his hair back like he usually did, and it fell down around his forehead and cheeks in tousles as he left the bathroom.

Peter put the towel and wash cloth in the hamper just outside the bathroom door before jogging down the stairs to toss his clothes in the garbage, taking them two by two until he was in the younger man’s room, again.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be too much to hope you have an extra blanket, would it?” he asked, standing in the middle of the room. 

Stiles was spacing when Peter came in and practically startled him half to death. He’d been so concentrated on the bed that he wasn’t listening. He nodded first and then shook his head, “Forget the floor, just sleep on the other side, this thing is huge.”

Peter didn’t second guess the offer, didn’t hesitate at all and he moved to climb into the bed, glancing at Stiles just briefly before tugging some of the covers up around his hips, “Thank you, the floor probably would’ve given me a stiff neck.”

“No problem,” Stiles said lightly and then he turned to look at Peter, staring at the alpha for a moment, “So, I have uh... another question. If you and me are so close, did I ever tell you why I lied to you about the bite? I mean, obviously I didn’t want it, not really. But did I ever say why it was lying, then?”

“There is no ‘if’ about it,” Peter said, rolling to his side to look at Stiles, “We **are** close, trust me.”

He smiled just faintly, “Let me see if I can remember correctly,” the alpha muttered, thinking about how Stiles had worded it when he told him, “You lied because... you sort of liked the idea of being a werewolf, all the shiny bells and whistles that came along with it, but you didn’t like all of the cons. You were attracted to me, slightly intimidated, even; and you wanted to say ‘yes’, to have a connection with me; but you said ‘no’, because you thought it was ‘fucked up’ to be interested in someone like me - someone dangerous.”

Stiles swallowed and nodded, “That’s right, I told you that?” he didn’t wait for Peter to answer, “Why would I even tell you that? How the fuck close _are_ we?” he couldn’t imagine himself opening up to Peter in that way, especially considering _all_ of the things he never told Scott.

Peter chuckled quietly and rolled to his back, “I told you, we’re close.” And that was all Stiles really needed to know, at least until his memories started to come back of their own accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest delayed update, but it's here at last. Sorry fer the long wait, but there should be no more from here on out. E>
> 
> -Cammerel


	3. Stiles

Stiles’s internal clock was what woke him in the morning and he rolled onto his back, sighing and stretching, grinning sleepily as he laid still for a moment.

He didn’t often have weird dreams, or maybe things he’d consider nightmares, but that one took the cake. As far as dreams went, though, it wasn’t really realistically convincing - what with Peter being alive in it. Things like that always took him out of the dream, because you might as well try to convince him that he was a female Orc.

Stiles reached down into his pajamas, wrapping his fingers around his morning erection and tugging it calm and slow at first, stretching as he did so, concentrating more on the sound of his hand on his length, louder than he remembered it being.

Peter woke shortly after Stiles, a rustling sound of sheets being what had pulled him from sleep, and when he looked across the bed to Stiles, his eyes widened somewhat, confused as to why the beta was touching himself with the alpha being just next to him. Surely his memories hadn’t came back that quickly.

He cleared his throat and tried not to smirk, “Need a hand?” he asked casually, voice thick with sleep.

Stiles turned in shock and moved so fast that he slipped off the side of the bed and fell hard on the ground.

“Ow,” he groaned in pain.

Boner effectively diminished, he sat up, heart racing as he looked at Peter, “Oh my God,” he stared at the alpha, blushing furiously, “It wasn’t a dream?”

“Afraid not,” Peter yawned and then stretched, kicking the covers half off of himself and the shirt of Stiles’s he was wearing rode up slightly, exposing skin, “I’ll never understand why you chose morning classes over evening, this is for the birds.”

Stiles eyed the show of skin, feeling his dick harden again slightly. He climbed back up onto the bed, covering himself and looking away, “I’m a morning person, and I’m still not really past the fact that you were laying next to me, and I was just jacking off.”

Peter propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Stiles, realizing that maybe he should offer to give the beta some privacy to either finish off or wallow in embarrassment. It kept slipping his mind that Stiles had lost 3 years of his memory.

“Oh,” the alpha mumbled sleepily and sat up, scratching at his jaw before standing, “Well, I can give you a minute, if that’s what you need?”

“You’d hear it anyway, you’re a werewolf,” Stiles rolled his eyes and laid back down, “What’s privacy worth around a werewolf?”

He was actually tempted to do it with said werewolf around, he almost thought better of it, but shamelessly said: “Actually, you know what? I’m getting off, you can just sit there.” He didn’t really like being spoiled of one of the only times during the day that he got to feel it, and if Stiles and him were close, chances were this had happened at **some** point. If it hadn’t, oh well, now he’d opened new doors for himself.

The alpha licked his lips and grinned before moving back to the bed, laying down on it before rolling, putting his back to Stiles, “If you need help, I’ll just be over here,” he offered shamelessly, turning to press his smile into the pillow.

“Oh,” he said suddenly, “Try not to panic when your knot swells. I imagine watching it happen for the first time would be... an interesting experience.” It would be difficult to lay there and not actively participate, but he’d restrain himself, to make sure he didn’t frighten the beta.

Stiles blinked as he realized what the older man had said. He been tugging so mindlessly at the head of his dick that he hadn’t even noticed he had a knot. He pushed down his pajamas and lifted the blanket to look at his dick, at the... renovations, and his insides twisted curiously.

“I... have a knot...” he said slowly, “Okay so now I don’t even know how to use my dick, thanks for ruining my morning.”

“How did **I** ruin it?” Peter asked, staring at the wall and fighting the urge to turn and look at Stiles, “If I recall correctly, I offered to help.”

Stiles was tempted to stop, to just get up and do everything **else** that was required of him, but if he and Peter were ‘the closest’, he couldn’t help feeling like he should ask for help. He knew he was latching onto the older man as a security blanket, and he probably shouldn’t, but he didn’t want to be alone. Or maybe it was that he didn’t want to be without Peter; a strange thought, but it kept coming up.

Either way, he’d need to figure this out if he planned on getting off ever again. Sure, exploring would be fun, but he didn’t have patience for that, he just wanted to get off, “ _Help_?” he asked, voice a little too soft, and he blushed.

“Thought you’d never ask,” the alpha smiled and rolled, scooting closer to Stiles, “You’re going to be sensitive and it probably won’t last long, not your first time.”

Peter knew that if Derek found out about this, he’d probably want to kill him, but if Stiles was actually asking for help... who was he to deny his mate? He lifted his hand tentatively as he kept his eyes locked with the beta’s, palm brushing up along the underside of the length before he curled his fingers around it, “Don’t be embarrassed.”

Stiles found himself comforted at once by the ease of the older man, his confidence and assurances. It made him feel like asking for help from Peter wasn’t such a bad thing, like maybe he’d done it before, maybe too many times to count. He stared back into those ice blue eyes, remembering how they were the first thing he remembered at all, before waking after the shot. Just those blue eyes, and how important it was to see them. His heart rate slowed somewhat, just for a moment as he felt eased, comforted by the alpha. He nodded, blinking to look down at the hand on his dick.

Stiles would likely get suspicious over how well Peter knew his body, but it was a risk he was willing to take in order to please the beta. He pulled his hand back and licked his palm, grabbing the length up again before looking at his mate pointedly, “Pay attention.”

He pumped the length slowly, thumb brushing over the plush head and rolling the foreskin back down, free hand teasing the knot lightly. Part of the alpha was kind of excited, because even though Stiles couldn’t remember they were mated, this was still an experience he got to share with his mate.

“Oh my God,” Stiles looked down, trying to watch, but it was difficult when Peter was making him feel more intensely than he... remembered he had. He sat up on his elbows, watching as the older man expertly worked his dick in a way he didn’t really think was _possible_. He reached down, fingers brushing the back of the alpha’s hand tentatively as he observed the way Peter was touching him.

Peter focused his right hand more intently on the tip, wrist flicking, pulling the foreskin up over it on every other up stroke. “When it comes to knots,” the alpha murmured, glancing at Stiles and taking his hand, having him wrap his own fingers around the knot, “Not everyone likes the same thing. Some like to squeeze it, some like feather light touches, but if you’re anything like me...” he covered Stiles’s hand with his own and guided his fingers, rubbing firm circles into the tightened skin, “You’ll like **that**... but try to find what works best for you.”

Stiles gasped and his eyes widened as he watched their hands. He tried to imitate the motions on his own, but he was having a hard time concentrating. He shook his head slightly, mindlessly turning into Peter’s neck and breathing the older man in. He didn’t really know why he did it, it was just... kind of... pulling at him. His mouth opened, closing on the alpha’s neck as he started sucking the skin between his teeth.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Peter gasped, hand faltering just slightly and he clenched his eyes shut, because he was sure this was passing some sort of moral boundary.

The alpha tilted his head away and stared at the beta, shaking his head minutely and wishing so badly he could just let himself enjoy it, “This is about re-learning yourself, not me.” He brushed the younger man’s nose with his own before looking back down at the beta’s cock, “Try to pay attention so you’ll know what works.”

Stiles felt the flash before a memory hit, of Peter’s tone of voice, ‘ _Stiles_ ’,a press of lips firm against his own, arms around him from behind, and then another memory of something else... tears on his cheeks, hands holding him firmly in place, he couldn’t breathe.

Stiles blinked as he looked at the alpha in confusion, his heart racing, but he turned onto his back once more, trying to concentrate on getting off, and learning about himself, instead of trying to remember things he barely understood.

Peter increased his pace, drawing the strokes out, long and slow, occasionally covering Stiles’s fingers around his knot with his other hand. He was already impressed with how long he’d lasted, having expected the beta to practically bust within the first minute.

“I’m a bit distracted,” Stiles all but huffed, shaking his head, “I don’t normally take this long, and this feels really good,” he bunched his brows together in frustration, trying to ignore the sudden flood of nonsense memories, “I just keep getting these flashes and they’re... really uncomfortable.”

“Maybe we should stop, then,” Peter offered, frowning and stilling his hand as he looked at his mate, “You’re probably going to be late for class at this rate, anyway.” If the flash backs were uncomfortable, it probably wasn’t a good idea to continue, regardless.

“No, no, I have to get off, dude, you don’t understand,” Stiles looked at Peter, “We’ll... figure this thing out later, can you just get me off?” it sounded horrible coming out like that, “That sounded bad,” he blushed, “But could you?”

Peter chuckled at the color rising in the beta’s cheeks and nodded, tightening his grip on Stiles’s cock once more, replacing the younger man’s hand with his other, “Yeah, try to enjoy it, don’t think too much.” The alpha worked both the knot and the length in unison, the pads of his fingers massaging into the growing knot, pace increasing.

Stiles relaxed as he let Peter take care of him, his legs shook as he watched his knot swell and it was literally like watching your dick transform before your eyes. He was so focused on it that when Peter looked back at him, he gasped.

“ _ **Come**_ ,” Peter commanded softly, eyes flashing bright crimson.

The alpha’s voice brought a sharp memory of his voice before, ‘ _Come for me, Stiles_ ,’ which made him realize that they **had** likely fooled around, to some extent. He saw Peter’s eyes flash and his mouth popped open, “Oh,” his knees bent slightly, toes curling, eyes almost closing as he stared back and came.

Peter smirked when the scent of the beta’s release hit his nose, feeling the warmth of it spread over his fingers before pulling away slowly, “Feel better?” he glanced up at the alarm clock on his mate’s headboard, “Because we’ve got about half an hour to get you to class and it’s a forty-five minute drive.”

Stiles sighed and stretched, turning over to... he looked around in confusion, settling for wiping himself off on his sheets, “I’m less practical than I used to be,” he mumbled as he scratched his neck, “They can just deal with me being late, I was shot and killed yesterday.”

Stiles moved to his drawer, “What the fuck do I normally wear, anyway?”

“It varies, really,” Peter said, finally standing from the bed again, “You’re lack of a certain style always has frustrated me.”

The alpha moved over to where Stiles was and pulled the darker pair of jeans out of the drawer, shoving them at his mate’s chest, “Wear those, you look good in them.” he then moved over to the closet and pulled out what used to be Stiles’s favorite plaid button down, “And this,” he extended the shirt to the younger man.

“I’m really starting to wonder when the hell I changed my wardrobe,” Stiles said, shrugging and getting dressed, “My sneakers got ruined, though, so do I have like,” he leaned over and checked under the bed, grinning and shouting victoriously as he pulled up his converses, “Yup, that’s what I thought.”

He grabbed his socks and looked around, “Uh, I can put them on in the jeep, they’ll take a while.”

Peter shook his head as he grabbed another shirt from Stiles’s closet for himself, pulling it on shamelessly over the fitted black t-shirt, “Your jeep isn’t here, we’re taking my car.” He wrinkled his nose at the converses and stole a pair of jeans as well, “We’ll have to go get it after you get out of class.”

Stiles frowned in confusion as he looked at Peter, “Why isn’t my jeep here?” he tilted his head, “Is it in for repairs or something? Who the Hell drove me to my house?” he was seriously having a hard time catching up with himself on his logic, first the laptop, then the jeep, how did he even function without either of those?

“No,” Peter shook his head, “It’s at my house, and you came here with Derek. Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and I all rode together behind you.” He pulled the jeans on over the pajama bottoms and slid his feet into his stained up leather shoes, tilting his head up to look at Stiles, “You ready?”

“I’m waiting on you, Princess,” Stiles said, motioning to the door before reaching out to open it.

He checked the hall, listening in for his dad and then leaving the bedroom. He didn’t even bother with his hair, it was a thing, and he didn’t understand it, let alone how the **Hell** he would style such a thing, so leaving it as it was didn’t really phase him all that much.


	4. Peter

The first class went by easy, Stiles didn’t really understand ninety percent of what was being said, but when the teacher or professor or whatever the fuck they were was passing back their works, he handed Stiles his own and he felt the back of his neck heat as the teacher leaned in and praised his work, commenting to the rest of the class that it was the only one he bothered to read from front to back.

What made Stiles even more nervous was the fact that it was about twenty pages thicker than the other packets Stiles saw him handing out. He took a moment to flip through it, eyes widening as he looked at his own handwriting, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

He got flashes through the class, of things the teacher had said before, things he’d done himself. They were slow coming in at first, but by the time class was over, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick.

He stepped out of the class, having to take some time moving down the steps as everyone else filtered out at a breakneck speed.

Peter had literally sat in the car, parked in the parking lot across from the building where Stiles was attending classes almost the entire morning. If the younger man asked, however, he’d probably just tell him that he ran a few errands. The thought of leaving him alone, even in a class full of students, wasn’t one that sat easy with him. What worried him, though, was when the rest of the students were all but jogging from the class after it was over, and Stiles was shuffling at the pace of a slug.

The alpha moved from the car and walked across the courtyard, meeting Stiles at the bottom of the steps with his brows furrowed in concern, “Did everything go okay today?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles said, pressing his fingers to his temple, “Look at this thing,” he handed over his paper, which might as well have been a fucking book, “Who am I? Like... do I even have a life outside of school?” he was kind of impressed, more than impressed, he was intimidating himself - that shouldn’t even be possible.

“You do,” Peter offered, taking the paper and flipping through it with a raised brow, “But you know how to prioritize, clearly.” The alpha tucked the paper under one arm and reached up with the other, smoothing his palm along the beta’s back as he walked him to the car, “Come on, let’s go get your jeep.”

Stiles nodded and sighed, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take, remembering fifty billion scenes of a classroom is giving me a headache, I feel like my brain is going to explode or something. And I need to lay off the blue pens, take them away from him or something, they look stupid. Black is the only way to go, there’s no excuse.”

“Take them away from **you** , you mean - not him,” Peter opened the passenger’s side door for Stiles, “I really wish you’d stop referring to yourself that way. And I’d offer a pain pill or something, but one of the cons of being a werewolf, I suppose, is that medicine doesn’t really work too well for us.”

“It’s hard to refer to him as me, he doesn’t really feel like me,” Stiles took a breath, “Did he just not like who I was? Why change everything? I went like six years shaving my head, why stop? And the posters, they’re like seven times more immature than they used to be; and then there’s you, and I don’t even know how all of it fits. It just... I dunno, it doesn’t... he doesn’t really feel like me.”

“It’s you,” Peter reaffirmed, staring at Stiles intently, “It’s not like you just up and changed over night, it wasn’t drastic. People change a little sometimes, Stiles. I can attest to that, but you need to try and not let it overwhelm you. Stress isn’t going to help your memories return.”

Stiles nodded slowly and tried to consider what Peter was saying, “Yeah, well, having hair is stressful,” he climbed into the car with that, pulling on his seat belt as he situated himself and dropped his head back, still rubbing at his temples and grimacing as he tried to will his headache away.

Peter frowned and closed the door for his mate before climbing into the driver’s side, turning the ignition, “I happen to like your hair,” he said passively. The alpha probably liked it for all of the wrong reasons, but he still liked it nonetheless. It was nice to grab onto sometimes. He glanced at Stiles somewhat longingly before putting the car in drive, sighing as he headed towards his house.

“So, do you live with Derek, or do you live alone?”

Stiles couldn’t help wanting to know more about the older man, wondering about the fire and what his life had been like before it, but he was worried that pressing too hard on things that Peter likely didn’t want to talk about and relive might make things a little more awkward between them.

“Alone,” Peter replied, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of constantly staring at the beta, “If Derek and I lived together, we’d likely kill one another. Two alphas under one roof is not a good idea.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense,” Stiles said, noting how much easier it was to talk about Peter’s life than trying to dwell on his own, “Why did you choose to be good, again? I mean, I get that you didn’t like the way things were, but... after all of the shit that happened to you... did killing Kate just give you some... kind of closure or something? And you decided to move on from there?”

“I suppose you could say that, though she’s hardly the main factor,” Peter stopped at a red light and glanced at Stiles, “After the rage subsided, it was easier for me to think more clearly.

“I realized that instead of trying to avenge myself and my dead family members, that maybe I should focus more on bettering myself, helping the one family member I do still have.” It was all true, he was only withholding one little tidbit of information about why he actually stuck to the straight and narrow.

Stiles hadn’t even really factored in Derek, and the thought that he was the last person Peter had that was close, “Must be hard to try and bring yourself together after something like that. Trying to keep yourself sane for the sake of another person, someone who is more of a loose cannon than you are, but you have to keep it together because if you lose it... then you lose them too.”

He looked back at the older man, “It’s a lot like my dad, I get it... really well, actually. I never understood how he kept it together for me after mom died. I guess he did... because he had no other choice.”

Peter nodded and tapped the gas when the light turned green again, taking a left to turn onto his street, “Sounds about right.”

The alpha slowed the car to a stop, parking just behind Stiles’s jeep before putting the car into park, “I’m assuming you have your keys on you, correct?”

“The keys I locked the house with? **Those** keys?” Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I don’t really go anywhere without them. At least **they** haven’t changed.” He climbed from the car and moved to his jeep, all but wrapping his arms around the driver’s side door and part of the windshield.

The alpha chuckled as he watched Stiles, cutting the ignition before climbing out of his car, “I imagine you want your laptop as well, I can go get it for you real quick.” It was better if he went into the house alone, anyway. That way Stiles wouldn’t see his things littered all over his house and wonder why everything was there.

Stiles blinked in confusion as he watched Peter. He unlocked his door and peered inside of the jeep, looking around and frowning when he realized he’d had to install a new radio system - that was going to be fun to figure out, not. He couldn’t imagine _why_ his laptop was at Peter’s, he **never** moved it from his house, he normally had just his cell and that was enough when he went over to Scott’s. Moving his laptop was like trying to move the great wall of China.

Peter watched Stiles for a moment and then went ahead and let himself into the house, moving swiftly to gather up the younger man’s laptop and the power cord and such. It was a little difficult to be surrounded by their mingled scent, to see Stiles’s things laying about the house, but he tried to ignore the aching in his chest and walked back out, locking the doors behind himself.

He walked back to their vehicles and moved around to the driver’s side door of the jeep, offering the laptop to the beta, “Here you go.”

Stiles turned and looked at the laptop, “What the Hell is this thing?” he took it from Peter, opening the bag and pulling it out to look at it, “You’re kidding, this thing had to be like two thousand dollars.”

He looked at the older man then, “So why are my jeep and my laptop at **your** house? Do I stay here or something?” It did seem kind of weird that the guy lived alone, and that Stiles still lived with his dad, although he could never really imagine himself moving out of the house completely. The only conclusion he could come to was that they were probably ‘roomies’ or something.

Peter swallowed and tried to think of a lie, which was stupid considering Stiles could now officially tell if he was lying, “Yes,” he said, which was sort of the truth, “You crash at my place sometimes when you want to stay out of your father’s hair.” And that was a lie, but he couldn’t very well tell Stiles the entire truth.

Stiles started to nod before he heard the sudden inflection in Peter’s heart beats. He hadn’t really **heard** someone lie yet, and didn’t really know what he expected it to sound like, but it took him by surprise.

Such an easy lie, something so simple, and he stared at the alpha with widening eyes, kind of feeling somewhat disappointed that Peter would **actually** lie to him about something - which was weird, considering how he’d felt to the man yesterday. But he’d actually been getting to the point where he was counting on Peter to tell him the truth. He needed that, he **needed** someone to be honest with him. A small part of him needed Peter, specifically, the be honest with him.  


He nodded again, feeling his chest constrict painfully, “Ah.” He turned away and put the laptop back in its bag before climbing into the jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry about the delay in updates, I've been having rly bad back pains the last week.


	5. Stiles

A few days passed unbearably slowly, Stiles kept getting headaches from things rushing in some times, mindless things, but he was starting to feel somewhat normal, less overwhelmed by mundane day-to-day tasks.

He didn’t really trust Peter any more, ever since the lie about him staying over at the older man’s house, he couldn’t shake off the unease he felt around the alpha. And then there was the memory of whatever had happened to him on someone _else’s_ bed; he knew it wasn’t his own.

He knew that jogging someone’s memory normally came from reenacting, so he decided to do it himself. He set the gun on the stand by his bed, the very way it was, in his memory, and then he laid down diagonally. He reached out for it, and though it wasn’t instant, he did get something just a moment after holding his hand out.

‘ _Let me go, you sick fuck_ ,’ he heard his own voice, felt his nails graze the wood of the night stand.

And then there was the cold sound of another voice, ‘ _Not happening, I’m afraid_ ,’ hands on his legs, and Stiles being yanked back. He gasped aloud, feeling the hand press down his shoulders to keep him still, and then the sharp, unmistakable press of **Peter** entering him, ‘ _No, stop, please_ ,’ but the alpha had him pinned, fucking him so violently that Stiles can feel his hands holding his hips in place, ‘ _Think of how much quicker this would be over if you’d stop fighting me_.’

Stiles let out a sharp sob, sitting up on his bed, staring at the gun with wide eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He knew Peter had lied to him about something small, but he didn’t actually think the man would **rape** him. They were supposed to be friends, they were supposed to get along, those hadn’tbeen lies. Unless Peter was just a really good liar. But why would he do such a thing?

* * *

Peter had been downstairs long enough to make a pitcher of tea. The sheriff was out and at work, so he took advantage of the kitchen. He’d been just about to add the sugar when he heard Stiles’s heart racing, the erratic beating loud enough to almost deafen him completely if he focused on it too intently.

The alpha sat the cup of sugar aside and moved slowly, up the stairs and stepping tentatively into his mate’s room, a confused expression plastered across his features.

“Is everything okay?” he asked warily, stepping into the bedroom with caution.

Stiles kept his back to Peter. Even though the older man had lied to him, there was no point in lying back. Clearly, Peter already knew something was wrong, otherwise he wouldn’t have came up to check on him.

“Not really,” he admitted, reaching out for the gun, maybe **that** was why Stiles had kept the weapon, maybe there was something more to the alpha, something others didn’t know, “Can I see Scott?”

“Sure,” Peter said slowly, narrowing his eyes as Stiles reached for the gun, “You’re not a prisoner, Stiles. You can see whomever you want.” He crossed his arms and moved back closer to the door, “Did you want to drive yourself, or do you want me to have him come and pick you up?”

“I don’t trust myself behind a wheel,” Stiles said at once, tucking the gun in the back of his pants. He couldn’t shoot worth a shit, not really, but it was better than not having the damn thing at all, wasn’t it?

“Just have him come and get me, I can wait.”

“Okay,” Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and left the bedroom, dialing Scott’s number to let him know that Stiles needed him, wanted him to come and pick him up. Scott didn’t ask any questions, just said he was on his way and that was that. The alpha couldn’t help but wonder, though, what had happened that would make his mate request the company of someone else.

Stiles wiped his cheeks and moved to lock the bedroom door. Peter could easily break through it, but maybe he’d consider the fact that Stiles wanted privacy.

He pulled the gun back out and put it down on the night stand once more, stripping off all of his clothes this time, and reenacted the scene in his mind again. What he was doing was probably a bit masochistic, but he wanted to see it again, to try and gauge his **own** reactions.

He didn’t get sudden, detailed flashes this time, just the feeling of Peter’s hand on him, turning his head sharply, and saying ‘ _You look like you’re about to cry_ ,’ the wet tongue tasting his tears, ‘ _ **Please** do, it’ll just make this so much better_.’

He couldn’t really see how it was possible to misinterpret **that**.


	6. Scott

Scott left Allison’s right after he got the call from Peter, kind of worried about his best friend in general. He’d been wondering how he was handling everything, but Derek had made it clear that none of the pack was to show up unannounced, and that Stiles had to seek them out before they were allowed to see him. So the call from Peter was kind of a relief.

The alpha let him in the house when he got there, frowning and gesturing upstairs.

Scott took the cue and jogged up the steps, all but pounding against the closed bedroom door, “Hey, man, it’s me. Let me in.”

Stiles dressed quickly, tucked the gun in the back of his jeans once more, and moved to the door. He sighed when he saw Scott and wrapped his arms around the other man.

“Hey, can we go? Like... now? I don’t care where, just-can we **go**?” 

Scott hugged his friend intensely, pulling back and frowning as he nodded, “Sure thing, come on.”

He rested his hand on the other man’s back and ushered Stiles downstairs, stopping long enough to talk to Peter, “I’ll bring him back later, promise.” The other alpha nodded without another word and they left.

Scott waited until they were far enough away to ask what was going on, “Alright, spill.”

Stiles shook his head, “No way, not here. It’s...” he looked at Scott as he took a breath, “It’s way too big to just... to just _say_. But I’m fucking freaking out, and I need someone I can **actually** trust, for once.”

He dried his palms on his jeans, “I’m still trying to figure out _how_ to say it.”

Scott shook his head slightly and turned off down an old dirt road, deciding to take Stiles out to the old reserve to talk, “What do you mean someone you can ‘actually trust’?” he asked, parking beside a line of trees.

“Dude, you trust Peter more than me these days. What the hell is going on?” he turned in his seat to look at Stiles, brows furrowed.

“Do I?” Stiles shook his head, “I shouldn’t, I don’t think you actually know _how_ much I trust Peter, but I don’t trust him at all right now. I keep getting these flashes of him like-” he stopped and took a breath, shaking as he looked away from his best friend, “-of him like... **raping** me.”

Initially, the information confused Scott, because Stiles and Peter were mated, and he’d seen the way they were with one another. It was kind of difficult to believe that Peter would actually harm Stiles like that.

“Okay, so...” Scott didn’t really know where to begin, “I’m not saying that it didn’t actually happen, but dude, you lost like three years of memory. Maybe you’re just getting bits and pieces of something bigger. I wouldn’t jump to conclusions.”

“You say that,” Stiles nodded and then shook his head, “No, it’s not–there’s no way it could be anything else. He keeps saying these things, and... it’s fucked up, but trust me, there’s no way in Hell that it was voluntary on my part. I don’t know how I’m feeling when it’s happening, but I don’t think I want to know. You uh... you know what Stockholm syndrome is, right?”

“ **Stiles** ,” Scott sighed, unsure of how to handle the situation without actually telling Stiles that he was mated to Peter, “You don’t have Stockholm syndrome, **trust** me.”

He watched Stiles curiously, “The flash backs you’re getting... was it just a one time thing?” he asked, reaching across the console to rest his hand on Stiles’s forearm, “And have you maybe asked Peter about it?”

“Of course I haven’t talked to Peter about it,” Stiles sighed in annoyance, “He’s the one raping me, how the Hell do you bring up **that** subject? And I think it’s only once... it’s always this room, the same room, the same things, the same position, and it’s definitely not my room. I don’t think I can talk to him, not about this, I don’t trust him.”

He looked at Scott then, wanting to reach out and touch him, wanting to hug him again, “When did we stop being best buds?”

“What?” Scott asked sickly, frowning as he stared at Stiles with wide eyes, “We haven’t.” He shook his head, “Why would you ask something like that?” instead of pulling his hand away from Stiles, he kept it on his friend’s forearm.

“I dunno, I know it was getting harder to be around one another as much, because of Allison and everything,” Stiles tried to explain himself.

“But suddenly, it’s like... it’s like I’ve been shoved three years in the future and I stay over at Peter’s instead, and I was barely starting to like the guy when these flashes started coming on, but why the Hell would he replace you? You’re my best friend, he can’t just take that place. It’s like I don’t even recognize myself, but I’m starting to have serious doubts about who I’ve become.”

Scott snorted and then slowly smiled at Stiles, maneuvering himself clumsily across the console to fling himself sideways into his friend’s lap, pulling him into a tight hug, “He didn’t take my place, no one is ever gonna take my place. I’d have to kick their ass if they tried.”

He didn’t really know what to do, he just knew that he needed to get Stiles’s mind off of Peter momentarily, “So have you had like... a chance to even try out your new wolf-y powers or anything?”

Stiles groaned in pain as Scott attacked him, he shifted in the seat for comfort and shrugged, “Uh... some times I just kinda forget about it. But... but I’ve been jacking off with the knot, that’s pretty amusing, and also still kinda weird.” Him and Scott had always been up front about things, he figured that probably hadn’t changed. He remembered Scott telling him about jacking off before, after his best friend had been bit. At least he’d had... well, he **thought** he’d had Peter.

“Why does it not surprise me that the only thing you’ve tested is the knot?” Scott asked rhetorically, opening up Stiles door and all but falling backwards to the ground with a thump, “Ouch, I’m good.”

The beta stood up and dusted himself off, beckoning Stiles to get out of the vehicle, “Come on, time to see what you can do.”

Stiles grinned and climbed out as well, “Pretty sure it was inevitable, considering I jack off every time I wake up. I know what you meant by the whole ‘sensitive’ thing now, it’s... not really anything like I could’ve imagined.”

He tackled Scott and scrabbled his hands through his friend’s hair, messing it up, “And what the Hell is up with the hair, man? You went for shorter, I went for longer... it’s fucking weird. It’s like that alternate universe where Spock has a mustache.”

Scott hit the ground with an ‘oomph’, shoving his palm at Stiles’s face to push him off as he chuckled, “I don’t know, dude. God, you’re so prissy sometimes.”

He pulled his knees up and kicked Stiles off of him, taking advantage of the fact that he didn’t have to treat his best friend like porcelain anymore, “You’re actually stuck on your **hair** , of all things.”

“Well it’s definitely one of the weirder things I’ve experienced,” Stiles said, getting up and patting his shirt to get rid of Scott’s foot prints, “That, and actually being able to take a hit from you without bruising.”

He raised his brows, “I bet if I purple nerple’d you, it’d suck so bad.”

Scott scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off once again, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees as he smiled at Stiles, “You’re right, it would.”

He stood up straighter and stretched his calves, grunting at the burn, “But if you plan on doing it, you’re gonna have to actually catch me first. And not to brag or anything,” he said, backing away slowly, “But I’ve been a werewolf longer, so... I’m probably a lot faster.” And with that, he turned around and bolted, chuckling as he swerved around trees.

Stiles raised his brows, he didn’t really know if he **was** faster or not, but he couldn’t help thinking of how much faster he was than Scott before they were werewolves. He shot off after Scott, throwing his jacket off as he ran, not even bothering to swerve around trees because he knew his friend was more likely doing it to exhaust him quicker.

Scott chuckled as he ran, looking over his shoulder to see if Stiles was catching up and pushing himself faster when he realized that he was.

“Oh, come on! You’ve been a werewolf for all of a few days, how is this even fair?” he complained, knowing Stiles would hear him.

“Agility, bitch,” Stiles said, grinning wide, “For all the times you made me run notes to Allison,” he leaped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Scott and bringing them both down, barreling through the leaves, one over the other.

Scott tried not to yelp when Stiles caught him, he really did, but he ended up doing so anyway, flailing gracelessly and grabbing handfuls of the leaves as he tried to get away, “Uncle, uncle! Don’t do it, man.”

“You’re so getting it, I’m not your uncle,” Stiles said, turning Scott over and straddling his waist, biting his bottom lip as he twisted the other man’s left nipple with one hand and held his shoulder down with the other.

Scott couldn’t help but experience a weird sense of deja vu, howling out in pain and writhing against Stiles as he reached down and grabbed the insides of both of his friend’s thighs, “Take that, dickhole!” the beta started laughing until his stomach ached, squeezing and tickling the other werewolf with a vengeance.

“You go from me pinching you, to you **tickling me** , how is that fair?” Stiles laughed, dropping back off Scott’s waist to stop him. He rubbed his thighs, trying to ease them, “I should tickle **you** ,” he said, moving suddenly and lifting Scott’s arm to get underneath.

“No, no, no!” Scott fought to keep his arm down, struggling against his best friend’s strength, “Come on, man, you’re gonna make me piss myself.” He’d always been ticklish, even more so than Stiles. Instinctively, the beta arched up and pressed their lips together, momentarily forgetting that Stiles didn’t exactly remember _this_ part of their friendship.

Stiles stopped and blinked in surprise, suddenly **seriously** confused as he looked at his best friend. He saw a flash of something similar happening before, Scott leaning down to kiss him, and being unsure. He didn’t know if this had become some kind of ‘common’ slip up, but he kissed back, reaching up to cup Scott’s face as his lips parted and he climbed back into his friend’s lap.

Scott reacted almost immediately when he felt Stiles kissing back, hands moving to grip his friend’s hips and he groaned. A part of him had been worried that this was something he wouldn’t be able to have ever again, paranoid that Stiles would forget about it completely. He wasn’t sure if the other werewolf was kissing back to just kiss back, or if he was doing it because he remembered, but Scott reveled in the feel of it, anyway.

Stiles pushed up Scott’s shirt, hands sliding underneath, touching his friend’s skin and gasping into the werewolf’s mouth as memories started filling his thoughts, holding Scott and kissing him, and it was confusing because he was sure that Allison and his friend were a thing and **he** and Scott couldn’t be. He’d never felt like that, not in the slightest, though he did - on occasion - think of kissing him or something.

He pulled from Scott’s lips, kissing down his jaw and neck as he panted, “ _What are we_?” he asked breathlessly as he rolled his hips and shook eagerly.

“Just... _this_ ,” Scott breathed, his own hands pushing up under Stiles’s shirt as well as he rutted upwards, “We’ve never really put a title to it, ‘cause we never needed to. We’re best friends... who fuck around.”

He rolled his thumbs over the other beta’s nipples, arching into him desperately, “Wish you could remember, dude.”

“I **am** remembering, kinda,” Stiles groaned and reached down to Scott’s pants, palming the jeans as he moved back up to look into his friend’s eyes, “Keep going, I’m... everything’s coming in... really fast.” He unsnapped the button of Scott’s jeans and dragged the zipper down, “It’s like these flashes,” he kissed Scott again, “I keep hearing you say things, feeling you do things to me.”

“Good,” Scott smiled and flipped them, leaning back to undo Stiles’s jeans as well, pulling the zipper down eagerly, “That’s awesome, I just-I don’t wanna push you and then have Derek kill me for it later, but if it’s **helping** you remember, then the dude can go fuck himself.”

He chuckled and pulled his friend’s jeans and boxers down a little, tugging his own cock out before leaning back down to slide their lengths together, tilting his head to kiss Stiles’s neck.

Stiles gasped and dropped his head back, hips arching up as he touched Scott’s waist, pulling him closer, “Yeah, I... this is definitely good, fuck Derek,” he said mindlessly, reaching up with his other hand and combing his fingers through Scott’s hair. He was already embarrassingly close, groaning every time their knots rubbed together.

“Oh God, Stiles,” Scott reached down and squeezed both of their cocks together, fingertips massaging his friend’s knot as his chest heaved, “So used to touching you like every other day,” he clenched his eyes shut, feeling the warmth radiate insistently in the pit of his stomach, pressing desperate, open mouthed kisses along Stiles’s jaw, “Haven’t been able to for over four days. It’s been hell, man, seriously.”

Stiles grinned as he arched his hips up, the memories flooding, taking over so much that he almost couldn’t make out Scott’s words then, compared to the ones that had come before-

“I’m close,” he said, hearing himself say it over and over again in response, everything lining up until he could remember them all perfectly. He grabbed Scott’s hair, pulling him up and kissing him furiously, biting his lips and growling as he came.

Scott shuddered against Stiles, the other man’s growl rolling through his body and he tensed, coming seconds after his friend, “Holy _hell_ , dude.” He kissed the other beta fervently, reaching up to touch his face before slumping down against him.

“... I needed that, needed you. Allison gets the job done, but there’s some itches she can’t scratch.”

Stiles reached down and mixed their fluids, tasting them on his fingers and moaning as he smiled, “I... I don’t remember everything, but I remember everything with you. There are... other things coming in - Isaac, Erica, I think - this is like fifty times easier than trying to remember college. Do I just fuck around with everyone in the pack?”

Scott chuckled and stole another kiss, tasting their come on his friend’s lips, “Would you believe me if I told you ‘yes’? You normally get more play than I do, which is so not fair by the way.” The beta leaned back to tuck himself into his jeans, moving down the other werewolf’s body to lick the mess up, humming against the skin before pulling Stiles’s shirt back down.

“I actually kinda **would** ,” Stiles admitted, buttoning up his pants, “Especially now. It **would** take having multiple sexual relationships with people to sate my needs. I don’t know where I got the balls from to make a move on anyone, but I’m a bit proud to know that I did. Every time I turn around, I keep impressing myself.”

Scott stood up and grabbed Stiles by the hands, pulling the other beta to his feet as well before moving around him to dust his backside down, “I’m just stoked you’re actually remembering a little bit. I know Isaac’s been kinda bummed ‘cause you didn’t remember him.”

“Isaac!” Stiles felt his stomach twist, “Oh God, I didn’t even think about that, he must be so upset.”

He frowned and took a breath, “I was just starting to get him comfortable with things, and trying to make him feel like he mattered, and then I go and forget him. He’s so sensitive... I need to fix that, I need to talk to him.”

“Come on, then,” Scott offered, wrapping his arm around Stiles’s shoulders, “We’ll go visit him. I kinda wanna see the look on his face when he realizes you actually remember him, it’s gonna be priceless.”

Stiles leaned into Scott and turned to breathe his friend in, it was a stronger scent than he was familiar with, but he liked it. It smelled like everything he could think of to remind him of Scott - sweat, cheap body spray, clean laundry, “I can’t even begin to imagine how badly he took me being shot.”

“He tried to keep his cool, the dude is more like... the silent suffering type,” Scott said as they walked back to the car, “I actually bunked up with him the day after and we’ve kept each other pretty sane since then, I think.”

He glanced at Stiles, “He misses you, though. I know he does.”

“Good to know you’ve been taking care of him,” Stiles felt comforted by Scott’s words, thankful that he had his friend to count on when he wasn’t there to do things himself.

“I can’t believe how much I forgot - three years - I still don’t have everything, I know I don’t, but it’s a lot more than I had an hour ago, thanks.”


	7. Isaac

Stiles stood by Scott in the doorway, grinning and slinking over to the bed as silently as possible. He pulled off his jacket, carefully removed his shoes and dressed down to his shirt and boxers before he slipped under the covers behind Isaac.

He didn’t like that the other man was sleeping in the middle of the day, it wasn’t really healthy, but he figured that maybe Isaac felt a little lost without Scott around.

Stiles leaned in and wrapped his arms around the werewolf, smoothing his hand up Isaac’s chest as he brushed his lips through the other man’s soft, curly hair, all messy from sleep. He pressed short, sensual kisses down over his temple and cheekbone, along his jaw, slowing now, drawing them out more.

Scott leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, grinning like an idiot as he watched Stiles. He’d been working on trying to pull Isaac out of his funk, and Stiles actually remembering him would do wonders.

Isaac felt the warm press of Scott against his back and he felt relieved that the other werewolf was finally back from visiting Allison, blinking blearily and waiting for his eyes to focus as he stared at the wall.

He hated sleeping during the day, but most of the time it was kind of like an escape. He didn’t have to constantly see flashes of Stiles laying on the ground, bloody and pale. And he didn’t have to remember the confusion on Stiles’s face, wanting to know who he was.

It was difficult to get past, but Scott had been keeping his mind off of it for the most part, keeping him distracted any time he didn’t have errands to run, or whenever he didn’t have to go to Allison’s.

The beta sighed softly, tilting his neck to give Scott better access and scooting himself back against the other beta’s body, mind still fuzzy with sleep.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Isaac murmured, reaching up under the covers to cover Scott’s hand with his.

Stiles grinned even wider at the comment, spreading his fingers to take Isaac’s between his own, nosing his neck and shifting backwards so that he could lay the other man down, lean over him and kiss underneath his jaw, breath becoming more and more heated, until he was at Isaac’s lips, and taking them between his, licking and tasting them before he reached up to touch the werewolf’s cheek, “Me too.”

Isaac kissed back, but stilled completely when he realized that the voice wasn’t Scott’s. Blinking rapidly, he slowly realized the person kissing him was **Stiles**. Which was slightly confusing, because just a few days before, Stiles didn’t even remember him.

The werewolf sat up suddenly, blankets pooling around his hips as he stared at Stiles, eyes wide and curious. He looked towards the doorway and noticed Scott smirking at them, then turned to look back at the beta in bed with him.

“Stiles,” Isaac said numbly, feeling his chest constrict happily, because it seemed like the other man remembered who he was. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t, everything kept getting caught in his throat. The beta moved forward swiftly and slung his arms around Stiles, all but knocking him down against the mattress.

“Hey,” Stiles wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist, pulling him close and rolling them over, switching their places as he cupped the back of Isaac’s head and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, “Of course I remember you, of **course** I do.”

He turned and whispered into the beta’s ear, “You’re beautiful, you should know that,” he repeated his own words, meaning them even more now than he did before.

A sharp sob tore its way up out of Isaac’s chest and he clung to Stiles, eyes watering as he kissed the other beta desperately, breathing heavily out of his nose. It felt a little surreal to have Stiles paying attention to him, especially after having convinced himself that it was a possibility that Stiles wouldn’t remember him at all, had been anticipating it, preparing for it, even.

Furrowing his brows, Isaac reached up to touch the other man’s face, legs wrapping around Stiles’s waist, “You scared me,” he said softly between frantic kisses.

“Scared myself,” Stiles responded, covering Isaac’s body with his own entirely now and running his hands along the other man’s frame, arms, waist, legs, kissing him just as frantically before he cupped Isaac’s cheeks in both of his palms and pressed a strong, slow, steadying kiss to his lips.

As bad as losing his memories had been, he was kind of grateful, because it gave him this moment, being able to show Isaac how much he really mattered, how he could never forget the other man.

If possible, Scott’s smile widened even more as he watched his friends react to one another. But he knew how desperately Isaac needed some time alone with Stiles, so he stalked off into the other room.

Isaac knew that he was likely being rude with not closing his eyes, staring at Stiles as they kissed, but he couldn’t pry his eyes from the other man, afraid that if he did, that everything would have just been a dream. The beta keened and arched against Stiles, feeling his eyes water even more from the sweetness of the kiss.

“ **Stiles** ,” he breathed, hands smoothing over the other werewolf’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

Stiles pulled his shirt off and smeared their bodies together, kissing down along the beta’s neck and sucking on his skin, running soft little licks down as he kept close to Isaac, “I’m here,” he breathed, one hand taking the other man’s, folding them together as he rolled his hips against Isaac’s, “I got you, I’m not going anywhere, not again, I promise.”

Isaac gasped quietly and smoothed his thumb over Stiles’s hand, tightening his legs around the other beta’s hips as he writhed for more friction, overwhelmed with pent up need for the other man. The fact that Scott was likely in the other room listening in didn’t bother him, didn’t even really register, because his attention was so focused on Stiles and how good it felt to actually touch him again.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since your last heat,” Stiles said, combing fingers through Isaac’s hair and pulling back to look into his eyes, “I just... I wasn’t sure if you wanted it, you know, **other** than during your heat,” he smiled at the other man, brushing their noses together, “But I do, I want you always, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded subtly and reached up to rest his palms on either side of Stiles’s neck, searching the other man’s face, “Please... just...” he brushed their noses together again and arched up to kiss him, “ _Please_.” He could feel his body trembling with how badly he needed Stiles, and he’d likely always need him just as bad.

Stiles pushed down Isaac’s boxers, “You don’t have to beg me, I’ll give you anything you want,” he assured the beta as he slipped his own off.

He moved his hand tentatively to the other man’s shirt, brows furrowing, but he figured he should probably ask permission before just doing anything that Isaac might not like, “Do you wanna keep this on? Because you can - I won’t push you, I promise - if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Isaac contemplated Stiles’s question as he smoothed his palms along his chest, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip, “It can come off,” he said, nodding as if to reassure himself that it’d be okay, “I want you to see me.” Stiles and Scott were probably the only two people he’d ever want seeing him, seeing his tainted, flawed skin - and he knew they wouldn’t judge him, or look at him differently.

Stiles nodded and leaned up to lick at the lip Isaac had been nibbling on, sucking it into his mouth gently and brushing his tongue over it, soothing it before he moved down and leveled his lips with Isaac’s waist.

He knew it was a big thing for the beta to allow, and he wanted to let Isaac know that he understood, that he respected him and loved him, and it wouldn’t change anything. He lifted the shirt slowly, kissing the skin, blemishes and all, with every inch he rose it. He took his time, kissing every expanse of skin, licking and sucking, smoothing his palms up and down the pale flesh until he was able to take it off completely.

He’d stopped, every once in a while, to look at Isaac and tell him things, how beautiful he was, how much Stiles loved him, how perfect his skin felt under his lips. He didn’t leave a single spot untouched, or concentrate on anything more - the scars, or the unmarred spots - treating it all equal until he was back up, kissing Isaac’s lips and holding him close.

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly, fingers drawing shapes on the beta’s stomach.

It was breathtaking to watch Stiles adore his body, something Isaac never thought he’d have. It had been driven into his mind that he wasn’t worthy, that he was useless and ugly, that nobody would ever want him. But laying there, with Stiles’s lips on his skin, listening to the praise falling from the other beta’s lips, he didn’t feel ugly or useless. The way Stiles looked at him and touched him made him feel loved, beautiful, worth something.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed back intensely, brows furrowed, “No,” he shook his head, breathing shakily against the other man’s mouth, “Thank **you**.”

“I’m only telling you the truth,” Stiles kissed Isaac, staring into his eyes as he said it, “Treating you the way you deserve to be treated.” He rolled his hips down, now that they were both naked completely, sliding his dick against Isaac’s, “What do you want me to do, Isaac? I’ll give you anything you want.”

Isaac lolled his head back slightly, mouth popping open as he kept his eyes on Stiles’s, breath hitching as he reached up to grab the nape of the other man’s neck to pull him down, “Fuck me?” he requested softly, lips pressed to the shell of Stiles’s ear. He looked down between them and licked his lips, hiking his legs higher on the other man’s waist.

Stiles raised his brows, smoothing his hands down Isaac’s body, he wasn’t really sure if he’d ever topped a guy, or really anyone, “Did you want me to prep you?” he asked, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Isaac shook his head slowly as he stared into Stiles’s eyes, length leaking just against his navel, “No, just go slow.” His pain tolerance since he’d been turned was astounding, and although prepping was likely a good idea, he wanted to feel the stretch and the burn.

Stiles nodded and pressed a slow kiss to Isaac’s lips, “Whatever you want,” he said, catching Isaac’s pre-come and smearing it with his own, palming himself before he leaned down, just enough to run his tongue over the beta’s hole, applying every bit of saliva he could - going in dry was never comfortable for anyone. He positioned himself, staring into the other man’s eyes, gaze flickering here and there, to look at his scars, his dick, his nipples, and then back up to his eyes before he started pushing in.

Isaac gasped and his cock lurched eagerly, hands fisting Stiles’s shoulders as he felt the dull ache, the width of the other beta’s cock pressing in. He furrowed his brows and kept his eyes locked with Stiles’s, right hand gliding up to tangle in the other man’s hair.

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathed shakily, eyes somewhat wide as he pushed inside of Isaac, “Holy... fuck, you’re tight,” he said, licking his lips and lifting Isaac’s legs even more. The pressure around his dick was so immense that he almost couldn’t breathe, it felt like he was being taken in.

Isaac bit down on his bottom lip to keep from chuckling, arms circling Stiles’s neck to pull him closer, nudging the other beta’s nose with his own before leaning in for a kiss. He slotted their mouths together slowly, tongue rolling out tentatively to touch Stiles’s lips.

Stiles groaned in appreciation, parting his lips and snatching Isaac’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth as he pushed in completely, just enough that his already swelling knot rested against Isaac’s ass.

He was already so close that it was embarrassing, but he figured it might not be **such** a bad thing, maybe it would be more flattering than anything, boost the beta’s ego a little to have gotten him off so quickly. Still, he willed it back, refusing to pull a Jim Levenstein and blow his load early.

Isaac felt a full body shudder ripple throughout him from head to toe when Stiles groaned, almost having forgotten how obscene the sounds he made were, “Feels like it’s been too long,” he said, fisting the other beta’s hair. He watched Stiles’s face and rocked his hips down, hardly even giving himself time to adjust to the girth and he all but choked on a groan, eyes clenching shut.

“Because it **has** been too long,” Stiles assured Isaac, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, “Too long from you, never again, I promise - I need more of this.”

As he started moving, slowly but surely, watching Isaac, he kept getting this ghost of words; his own voice, eager and rushed, and heated with lust as he pulled himself from something he **really** wanted, ‘ _This was nice, and I seriously want more, but I... I gotta go_ ,” followed quickly by: “ _This-this was nice, really - I mean it - thanks, Peter_.” 

“Me too,” Isaac breathed and nodded fervently, pulling Stiles into another kiss, “Me too,” he repeated again, legs shaking as he fought to keep them tight around the other beta’s waist. Stiles’s words calmed him, though his body still felt like it was vibrating, thrumming with want, cock purpling and laying heavily against his stomach.

Stiles reached down, palming Isaac’s dick and massaging firm circles into the knot the way Peter had shown him. He felt uneasy because of the sudden flash of memory, confused by it, how he’d felt, how he ached to touch the older man.

He saw those eyes looking into his as they laid in bed, and then the same ones he’d first remembered, how sad and scared they were. He remembered them again, though, in other variations, looking longingly at him, or riddled with stronger creases of his laugh lines, from being happy. Or close up, as he panted against Stiles’s mouth, slamming into him–

Stiles pulled back slightly before he almost fucking knotted Isaac, just barely making it out as he came, “Oh, oh, fuck,” he curled against the other man, pressing his lips to the beta’s neck.

Isaac keened at the contact, the touch having been all he needed in order to send him over the edge with Stiles, gasping and clutching desperately at the other man’s shoulders. The release was needed, because he hadn’t been able to get off, not since before Stiles got shot, and he felt his body relax against the bed, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Stiles collapsed against the beta, body shaking, legs trembling so violently that he lost feeling in them for a moment, “Holy fuck, that was close,” he turned into Isaac’s neck, eyes wet with tears as he kissed the other man and held him close, “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask like fifty things that Scott normally asks permission to do beforehand.”

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down Isaac’s side, “Can I _clean_ you?”

“I heard that!” Scott shouted from the other room, tone laced with humor, “You like that I’m an attentive lover, bite me! _Or **don’t** , you might actually do it, now_.”

Isaac chuckled and shrugged minutely, running his fingers along Stiles’s shoulder as he stared into the other beta’s glassy eyes, “If you want, doesn’t matter.”

“Ask Scott, since he’s so nosy, he knows that I want to, I really do,” Stiles grinned impishly, “And you don’t have to shout, buddy, we could hear you if you whispered. We’ve also been hearing you fap out there - little hard to miss.”

Scott tucked himself away and walked back into the room, grinning wide as he joined them on the bed, laying down just next to Isaac and leaning to kiss him on the cheek, “He pretty much wants to eat you out like a girl, shoulda seen him the first time I did it to him.” He smiled and looked and Stiles as he ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair, “Huh, buddy?”

Isaac blushed and leaned into Scott’s hand, eyes still glued to Stiles and he nodded hesitantly, rolling his tongue between his lips, “Yeah, okay.”

Stiles pushed Scott’s face away from looking at him and leaned up to kiss Isaac, licking after his tongue before he moved down. He cleaned the beta’s stomach first, lapping over the skin long after he’d gotten the last dab of Isaac’s come.

He even paused long enough to taste his length before turning Isaac over and laying him out flat, kissing down his back as he had the other man’s chest when he’d taken off the shirt. There were scars every where, over each other, spread out over his shoulder blades, and Stiles tended to them first before dropping down to spread Isaac’s thighs, cleaning him out and groaning as his tongue pressed against the worried walls.

Isaac gasped and balled the sheets up in his fist, staring into Scott’s beautiful brown eyes as Stiles tasted him. It was definitely a first, an odd but pleasurable sensation, something he could definitely feel himself wanting more of.

Scott’s eyes flitted back and forth, licking his lips as he watched Stiles and grinning fondly when his eyes met Isaac’s, again. He laid down more next to Isaac and leaned in to kiss him, all but groaning when he tasted his best friend on his lips.

Stiles pulled back once he’d finished, laying down on Isaac’s other side and pulling him close, kissing his neck as he breathed slowly, “We’re so doing this together next time,” he said, grinning and sucking on Isaac’s earlobe, “Me and Scott’ll take care of you, I promise.”

“Yeah we will,” Scott agreed cheerfully and cuddled in closer, slinging his arm over Isaac’s mid-section, “We’ll blow your mind, dude. You won’t even know what hit you.” He winced after he said it, realizing that maybe the words would strike a cord with Isaac, “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott and chuckled, feeling content to have two of his favorite people next to him, “It’s fine, no offense taken.” He rolled his head to he other side, to look at Stiles, “And I look forward to it.”

“He just means we’ll blow your mind, dude. You won’t even know who’s dick rammed into you, he’s just bad at wording things,” Stiles leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Isaac’s lips, “Leave the poetry up to me, and just ignore Scott.” He stared into the beta’s eyes as sincere and lovingly as he could muster before touching their noses together, “I love you.”

Isaac reached up, touched Stiles’s cheek, and smiled, staring into the beta’s amber eyes, “I love you, too.”

Scott grinned wide as he watched the both of them, more than anything just happy that he had both of them there with him, “That’s sweet, guys, seriously. You’re gonna give me cavities or something,” he teased, kissing Isaac’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Stiles chuckled, “So, I wanna stay, but I’m still trying to remember everything, and I’ve got a **lot** of recovering to do, I think Scott can drop me off at Derek’s? And I’ll just work my way back to my house from there - I’ve got money, and my cell, I can just get a taxi, but I really do need to get going, before it gets too dark.”

He curled in close to Isaac and kissed him a few times, “But I **will** see you again, as soon as possible, you have my word.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Isaac said, tilting his head to kiss back, already missing the other beta and he hadn’t even left yet, “And even if you can’t find the time, don’t forget I’m in your contacts.”

Scott kissed Isaac’s temple and ruffled his hair, glancing up at Stiles, “I won’t be gone even ten minutes, so don’t you dare even think about getting dressed.” He smiled suggestively and crawled back out of the bed, checking his pockets for his keys, “Alright, dude, get dressed, let’s go.”

Stiles laughed and kissed Isaac again, “Scott’ll keep you warm until I can free up some time, but I'll text you, or sext you, you know, whichever.”

He squeezed the beta close before climbing from the bed and dressing, taking his time on his shoes before joining Scott, “See you soon,” he waved, making a pouty face before he left.

“So,” Scott drawled out as they walked to the car, side glancing at Stiles, “You’re sure you wanna go to Derek’s... and not home?” he asked curiously, unlocking the car before climbing in.

Stiles followed suit, shaking his head, “Not yet, but maybe soon. The longer I stay away, though, the more memories I’m able to get back, I’ve already gotten back so much, I’m close, I’m really close to actually being **me**. I mean, there can’t really be much more. I remember Lydia, even, and I haven’t really been around her - I can’t believe I had _sex_ with Lydia, still, that kinda... wow.”

“No offense, man, but I can’t believe you had sex with Lydia, either,” Scott teased and started the car, looking at Stiles as he put his seat belt on, “I think it speaks volumes about you as a person that you didn’t actually start following her around afterwards. You’ve grown up, I’m kinda proud.”

“I got over her,” Stiles mused as he put his own seatbelt on, “That’s just what happens over time, I guess. I mean, it was still a pretty big deal for me, it’s **Lydia** , after all. There were still parts of me that could look at that entire thing - as it was happening - and be just as proud, even though it was a bit late.”

“Better late than never,” Scott said, smiling a little as he put the car in drive and headed towards Derek’s, “So, I know I’m taking you to Derek’s and all, but have you remembered anything about him, yet?”

Stiles frowned and shook his head, “Not at all, not a thing,” he bit the inside of his lip, “That’s the weird part, I remember more about Peter, and I guess there isn’t much left about him I **don’t** know. The guy... I still don’t know who he is, but he... it’s confusing. But I don’t remember anything about Derek, that’s kinda a big reason why I wanna see him.”

“Well, whenever you wanna leave... if you don’t wanna take a cab or whatever, just call me,” Scott offered, hands sliding across the steering wheel as he turned it, “I’m sure Isaac wouldn’t mind if you needed a ride home.”

He pulled up behind Derek’s Camaro and put the car in park, “I should probably at least put you in the elevator, make sure you make it to the right floor and the right loft.”

“Actually, I hadn’t even thought of that,” Stiles chuckled and climbed out of the car, “On the upside, I remember how to use my gun, so I can **at least** protect myself. I guess that’s better than nothing.”

Scott turned the car off and pocketed his keys, walking Stiles inside of the building as he clutched the other beta’s shoulder. Once inside, he hit the button to open the elevator doors, “Okay, so, it’s the third floor and the loft is all the way at the end of the hallway, you can’t miss it. Even if you do, I’m pretty sure Derek knows you’re here at this point.”

He grabbed a handful of Stiles’s shirt and pulled him into a quick goodbye kiss before ushering him into the elevator, grinning at him as the doors closed, “Call me later.”

“Uh, yeah, I will, buddy,” Stiles waved feebly before pushing the button for the third floor, standing in the elevator as it went up. He took a breath and walked out of it the moment it stopped, stepping out into the third floor hallway and moving to Derek’s door tentatively.


	8. Derek

Listening to his betas talk and not actively moving to have the door open for Stiles by the time he exited the elevator made Derek feel kind of like he was going to bust out of his skin, because he hadn’t really seen a lot of the younger man since the accident.

He waited until he heard Stiles a little closer to his door before moving to it and opening it up, automatically stepping aside to silently welcome him inside.

Stiles put his hands in his pockets before moving in, looking around curiously. He couldn’t remember Derek’s loft at all, so for seeing it **again** , for the first time to him, it kind of all made sense. It was very _Derek_ , very practical.

He looked back at the alpha, “So I guess you heard everything out in the car?” he was already getting flashes of things, meetings; fights in the loft, even.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded and closed the door, following Stiles and watching his beta carefully, “How are you, how are you feeling?” he asked. Peter had been keeping him updated, but when he’d gotten the call earlier that day about Stiles leaving with Scott, he became a little more concerned.

“Still a bit confused,” Stiles admitted, turning to Derek and frowning at the look on the other man’s face, “I can barely remember you at **all**. Like, nothing, and considering you’re my alpha, it’s... really weird that I don’t. I just figured since I saw Scott and Isaac, and things are coming back a lot better, coming to see you might help.

“How are **you**?”

Derek was about to say that he’d been fine, shrug it off, but he remembered back to the argument he’d had with Stiles, remembering the way the younger man wanted him to show that he cared. “Aside from being worried about you,” he lifted one shoulder in a halfhearted shrug, keeping his eyes locked intently on Stiles’s, “I’ve been okay.”

“You still hate me?” the alpha asked suddenly, remembering how mad Stiles had been over the bite.

“No. After Isaac today...” Stiles shook his head and looked away, “I get why you did it. I wish I didn’t, I wish I could hate you for turning me, but I can’t stomach what would’ve happened to him. Yeah, you were selfish when you did it, but it wasn’t just selfishness for **you** , it was the pack, what would’ve–”

He stopped as he was struck suddenly, not by a memory, not really, but by a thought, a feeling of deep fear like he couldn’t imagine. Being afraid for the pack and how they’d take his death, what would happen to Derek. He could then feel this gush of warmth around his neck, blood slipping through his fingers.

Derek moved forward tentatively when Stiles stopped talking, confused at the almost glazed over expression on the beta’s face. And when the other man started touching his shirt, he moved even closer without hesitation, grabbing Stiles’s forearms gently as he tried to get the beta to look at him.

“Stiles, are you okay?” the alpha asked, brows furrowed as his eyes searched the younger man’s face, “Talk to me.”  


Stiles blinked and he was clutching his chest, back in Derek’s loft and he met the alpha’s eyes, clearly shaken up. He trembled and looked at Derek then, trying to keep himself together as he reached out, putting his hands on the alpha’s waist and moving close, dropping his forehead to Derek’s chest as he steadied himself, he didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that the older man wouldn’t push him away.

“I’m okay, I mean... I’m obviously not, but I’m... there’s not really anything I can do about it, I have to remember everything, I guess - including dying.”

Derek shook his head and nudged Stiles’s chin upwards with his fingers, forcing the beta to look at him, “You didn’t die, though, you’re still alive.” His gaze flitted down to Stiles’s lips and he immediately felt guilty, for wanting to indulge in the other man’s taste, to feel his lips again.

The alpha smoothed his hand along the beta’s cheek as he stared him in the eyes, frowning as he pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you the way I should’ve.”

“No one knew,” Stiles tried to reassure Derek, even though the events were still fuzzy, “You didn’t know, going in, and you couldn’t have seen it coming, it’s okay. I didn’t **die** , as you said, even though that’s... seriously what it felt like, but you didn’t lose me.”

He heard his own voice then...

‘ _You can’t **lose** me if you don’t have me to **start** with. Isn’t it worth that? I mean, I get the distance, I get it, keeping people at arms length, never letting anyone in, but, if you don’t, what’s the point in even having them there in the first place?_’.

Stiles could feel Derek’s lips on his, the stool he was sitting on, his hand brushing through the alpha’s stubble, Derek’s strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, tongue pressing into Stiles’s mouth.

“You tried to warn me, though,” Derek argued softly, sliding his hands down Stiles’s arms as he pulled back to look at the younger man again, “You knew it was a trap. I should’ve been more vigilant.” He sighed, because it was pointless to beat himself up over something that they couldn’t go back in time to change.

“So, you came here to see if it’d jog any more memories?” the alpha asked, dropping his hands away from Stiles completely as he tried to change the subject a little.

Stiles nodded, reaching up then and cupping Derek’s cheeks, “It’s not your fault,” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips to the alpha’s, moving even closer still, to feel the heat of Derek’s body. The older man would likely blame himself forever, but Stiles had that time to reassure him over and over again, to stay with him and let him know that there was nothing he could’ve done, except what **had** been done.

Derek instinctively reached out to wrap his arms around Stiles and deepened the kiss, tilting his head and tasting the beta the way he’d been wanting to, familiarizing himself with the other man’s mouth. He’d told the others not to do exactly what he was doing, and although he could smell it and knew that they hadn’t listened, he was the alpha, and he needed to have more restraint.

“Stiles,” he exhaled against the smaller man’s mouth, reaching up to touch his neck as he broke the kiss, “We shouldn’t... **I** shouldn’t, not until you have your memories back.”

“No, I’m good, I have them. Calm down,” Stiles chuckled and leaned in, kissing Derek’s chin, his jaw and neck, “I’ve got them, dude, okay? I remember it all - kissing you on the stool and explaining to you that we deserve each other, I’m good, okay? That’s all I need, that’s all that matters. I remember every one else, so that’s it, right? I’m me again.”

Derek closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Stiles’s lips against his skin, reaching up to hold the younger man’s face in his hands and stare him in the eyes, “If you’re really you, again, and you’ve got your memories back... then why are you here, instead of with Peter?” he asked, brows raised.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Stiles - he did, he really did - but he knew the bond he had with Peter was a little stronger. And as much as he wanted to hate his uncle for it, he couldn’t, not anymore, because Stiles was his to a certain extent as well - even though they hadn’t knotted yet.

“Peter?” Stiles frowned as he raised his brows, “Peter isn’t anything. I mean, I’ve pretty much remembered everything I could, around the guy - he’s pretty much just _Peter_ , that’s it.”

Peter, who raped him, and he had tried to tell Scott. There was more to it, he was sure, but there couldn’t really be _much_ more left, that he was missing. Maybe Derek was just as delusional as Scott was, thinking it was some kind of consensual thing, like with Isaac and Erica, and Boyd, and Lydia.

Derek sighed again and shook his head just slightly, leaning in to press a short, chaste kiss to the beta’s lips, “I don’t think this is such a good idea, because clearly you haven’t remembered everything.” Stiles never would have said something like ‘Peter isn’t anything’, that much he was sure of.

Stiles pulled back to look at Derek, “What else is there to remember? I love you, I’ve wanted you for a **long** time, are...” he stopped, feeling the familiarity of the words, like a strange sense of deja vu, and then it was there.

Standing almost where they were now, arguing, Stiles staring at Derek darkly, ‘ _He was here first. You don’t get to put your foot down and expect there to be a challenge, or that I’m gonna have a hard time choosing. Because I’ll choose him_.’

Stiles moved back from the alpha, his heart racing.

‘ _I love you, and I’ve wanted you for a **long** time_,’ he heard the words again, ‘ _but Peter deserves me just as much as you do, princess. And he’s not the one trying to make me choose. He **offered** to let you have me as well, he offered it himself, because he saw that **I** was torn. He wanted to make it easier for me, because he didn’t want to force me into choosing one of you. He didn’t even have to, he could have me on his own, and he could’ve settled for that, but he wants me to be happy_.’

Stiles felt the tear slip down his cheek, “Oh...”

Derek watched Stiles as that same distant expression washed over him again, almost kind of amused at how he could tell the beta was having some sort of flashback. He reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, looking at Stiles knowingly, “Exactly.”

The alpha kissed him again and brushed the beta’s chin with his thumb, “I’ll still be here later if you wanna go, I understand.” It felt different to actually act selfless for once, and although he wasn’t really used to it, he could understand why people did it. It made him feel good to put the needs and wants of Stiles before his own selfish desires.

Stiles nodded numbly, taking Derek’s hand and kissing his knuckles, holding them close for a moment before he pulled away, “I’ll be back, I promise.” He moved, kissing Derek and hugging him one last time before he left.


	9. Peter

There was so much happening inside of his head, so many memories flooding him, that he had to make distance. He pulled his cell out of his pocket before he **really** lost it, calling a taxi and moving across the street to the nearest store. He had to admit, he was proud of himself for keeping it as contained as he was, hands shaking as he sent a quick text to Peter as he sat on the park bench and waited.

* * *

Peter had waited a pretty good portion of the day for Scott to bring Stiles home, but when it was becoming obvious that he wasn’t coming back, he left and went back to his place. He could practically smell the fear on Stiles when he’d left with Scott, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what he’d done.

It was all sort of giving him whiplash, one moment Stiles is calling him a creepy fuck, the next Peter is showing him how to jack off with his knot, and then after that it was like his mate couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

The alpha’s phone buzzed and he rolled over in their bed, pulling his face from Stiles’s pillow long enough to grab his phone from the night stand.

* * *

Stiles responded, barely able to see through his tears and he tucked his phone in his back pocket. He started **actually** sobbing then, so hard that he couldn’t breathe. It was like being hit by a truck - feelings for Peter, remembering everything, realizing he’d been _shot_ , and that feeling of terror and fear until he saw the older man’s face, being a werewolf.

He couldn’t help it, but a new sort of rage took over from that, as he realized he was _turned_. There were so many feelings at once - remembering how he’d assured Peter, told him that he’d never forget the older man, and how he **had**.

Stiles climbed into the taxi, still shamelessly sobbing as he gave the man the address and curled down in the back seat as he cried. He didn’t even stop when he was at Peter’s house, paying and climbing from the car, trying to wipe his eyes as he walked to the door, hearing it open when he got close.

“Stiles?” Peter asked, suddenly worried as he took in his mate’s appearance, the puffy eyes, and he moved forward slightly, “What’s going on, are you okay?”

Stiles shook his head as he flung his arms around Peter and buried his face against the older man’s neck as he cried, even harder than he’d been before. His hands moved to the alpha’s hair, running through it, fisting it and breathing him in deeply. Suddenly, it was like he could **actually** breathe again, like everything fit again.

“I am now,” he said, sounding pitiful because he was still sobbing so violently that it was shaking them both.

Peter was slightly taken aback by the arms encompassing him, but he hugged back at once, squeezing his mate’s body close and pressing his lips to his temple, “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered against the beta’s skin. He still wasn’t really sure what was going on, or why Stiles was crying, but he couldn’t help but hope that maybe the other man had started to remember them; _him_.

“I love you,” Stiles said as he scented Peter, finally calming himself down some as he breathed in the strong smell of his mate.

He needed it to be more - _complete_ \- now that he was changed, he wanted his side of it as well, he wanted to be as in love with Peter as his mate was with him.

“I love you, I’m sorry. God, how could I forget you at all?” he started laughing and it sounded ridiculous, eyes still full of tears, lips trembling as he started kissing Peter; his neck, his jaw, his face.

Peter’s eyes widened and he exhaled on what sounded like a broken sob, his own eyes watering slightly as he smiled, all but grabbing the beta by the face and pulling him into a frantic, heated kiss. The alpha stumbled backwards into the house, pulling Stiles with him as he breathed sharply through his nose, almost afraid to break contact for even a second.

“I love you, too,” the alpha responded mindlessly, tilting Stiles’s head as he peppered kisses down the side of his throat, “I’ve missed you, missed this.”

It sounded silly to say, because they’d been around one another almost constantly since Stiles had turned, but not being able to touch his mate and to tell him how much he loved him... the close proximity had been nothing, like there was still miles of distance between them. That, and with his mate not remembering him, everything had been a little one sided.

Stiles kissed back just as frantically, clutching onto Peter, keeping him close as his mate’s words comforted him, “God I feel like such a fucking idiot,” he said, pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto the couch before returning to kissing Peter, running his hands over every inch of the man’s body, “I kept getting these flashes of you fucking me the day I got shot, and I **actually** thought you were raping me, I’m such a fucking moron.”

Peter stilled almost at once and furrowed his brows, wide blue eyes searching his mate’s face.

“Is that why you left earlier, why you wouldn’t hardly look at me?” he asked, feeling his chest ache, “You know I’d **never** , Stiles. I would never actually harm you.” He cupped the younger man’s cheek and pressed their noses together, skin brushing as he kissed him sweetly, “You mean everything to me. I’d sooner decapitate myself than bring harm to you.”

“I know, I know you wouldn’t hurt me, I know. God, I know, of course I know, are you kidding me?” Stiles said in reassurance, covering Peter’s hands with his own as he stared into his eyes, “I feel like I’ve just been wrung through this insane emotional roller coaster. I’m... having a really hard time deciding what to react to first. I died, I mean, I know I didn’t **die** die, but I did, Peter,” he trembled suddenly.

“I **did** die. I was looking at you, I was touching you, I wanted to comfort you and apologize and it was like everything stopped, it felt like I was staring into your eyes for years. That was the first thing I saw when I woke up, it was like... like your eyes, your face, you - it was the most important thing in the world to me. It **is** the most important thing to me.”

Peter smiled and pulled his mate into another kiss, desperate for his taste and the soft slide of his lips, hand gliding back along his jaw to fist Stiles’s hair as he pressed closer, “I thought I was going to lose you,” he admitted breathlessly, clenching his eyes shut and pressing their foreheads together, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so terrified in my entire life.”

He opened his eyes to look at Stiles, hands smoothing down the beta’s chest finally and around to his back, gliding lower to lift him up, “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” The alpha carried the younger man to their room like he’d done countless times before, eyes focused solely on the bright amber eyes staring back at him.

Peter laid the beta down on the bed gently, moving to cover the other man’s body with his own, palms sliding along Stiles’s arms as he pushed his hands above his head, “I love you,” he breathed, ducking down to kiss his mate. The alpha tangled their fingers together against the bed, eyes screwed shut as he reveled in the feel of the beta beneath him.

Stiles kissed back, smiling, tears still wetting his lashes and slipping down the sides of his face. How could he have not remembered Peter? The fingers lacing with his own, the body pressed to his, and it was upsetting to think he’d almost lost it completely, “I love you too,” he said the moment he could, “More than I ever thought possible, I do.”

He arched his neck up, kissing Peter’s lips, the corners of them, his chin and jaw, “I feel like saying ‘I love you’ doesn’t even do the feelings justice.”

“I know,” Peter said breathlessly, sliding his right hand back down Stiles’s arm to touch his face, staring intently into his mate’s eyes, “I know,” he repeated again, voice shaking.

The alpha took a steadying breath and pressed their lips together again, slowly, hand gliding down his mate’s neck and chest, down his stomach and to his hip as he pressed closer. It was like he could feel the desperation leaking out of his own skin, a constant thrum under his flesh that made him ache for the younger man.

Stiles arched into Peter’s touch, feeling his shirt ride up his belly as he reached down to unbutton his jeans, kicking his shoes off and hearing them fall from the bed. He was feeling slightly claustrophobic, being so dressed, too many layers keeping him from having the older man’s skin against his own.

He could tell that Peter had been laying here before he’d came over, the smell of the alpha was already recently pressed into the sheets, and he could still smell himself, though it was growing faint. He’d have to do something about that.

Peter pulled back then, tugging his own shirt off before grabbing the bottom of Stiles’s jeans and removing them, leaning back down to smear heated kisses along his mate’s neck, groaning at the familiar taste.

“Four days, it’s been four days,” he murmured and nipped at the flesh, “And I feel like I’ve been without you for a year.” The fact that they’d been around one another - almost constantly - did very little to sate him, because Stiles hadn’t been himself.

The alpha pushed Stiles’s shirt up further and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before taking it off as well.

Stiles ran his hands through the hair on Peter’s chest, fingers scratching through it for a moment before dropping to his waist, gripping him tight and pulling their bodies as close as possible, “I can’t even measure it if I tried, it feels like the three years I forgot, and the eternity I spent staring at your face.

“Trying to remember it all... it’s timeless, I couldn’t even try. Half a **day** is too much time without you,” Stiles said, “That’s the absolute most time I expect to be without you, anything more... I can’t, I don’t want to.”

“Never again,” Peter promised, brushing the corner of Stiles’s mouth with his thumb before kissing him, chest heaving as he rolled his hips downward. There were still too many pieces of clothing separating them, and although he had Stiles’s hands on his hips, it wasn’t enough.

The alpha pulled back again and moved from the bed to remove his own pants and boxers, eyes locked on Stiles as he stepped out of them. He moved back to the bed and grabbed his mate’s boxers as well, fingertips grazing the younger man’s skin as he pulled them off of him. Leaning forward to press back down against Stiles, he practically groaned at just the contact, just from feeling his mate’s skin against his own.

Stiles sighed in relief finally, all but whimpering as he rolled his body against Peter’s, one hand reaching up to grab the back of the older man’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. It felt like it’d been too long since he’d been knotted with his mate, and their last time had been cut short by Derek’s text.

Now that there wasn’t a thing between them, he almost felt restless, “Please,” he said, body shaking eagerly.

Peter nodded as he rutted against Stiles in quick, eager movements, trying to sate his needs. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, just enough to get them wet with saliva and he reached down between their bodies without hesitation, massaging his mate’s whorled rim a bit before sliding his index finger in. It was time consuming, but he opened Stiles up properly, one finger after another until he felt the ring of muscle go lax around him.

“Fuck,” Stiles said shakily, reaching down to take Peter’s dick in his hand, sliding down from head to knot, fingers massaging circles over it before fisting the length as he stared into the alpha’s eyes. His own flashed suddenly, and he **hadn’t** spent almost half an hour in front of the mirror of his bathroom after showering, trying to get them to do it over and over again, until he could will it without really thinking about it.

“That’s definitely going to take a while to get used to,” Peter admitted breathlessly, staring at Stiles in a sort of awe-stricken stupor, faint grin tugging at his lips.

The alpha removed his fingers slowly and leaned to grab the lube from the drawer in the night stand, popping the cap and pouring some into his hand before smearing it along his length, hissing at the cool bite of the liquid. He closed the cap and tossed the bottle to the floor, leaning back in to kiss Stiles as he spread the younger man’s legs further apart, squeezing the flesh of his thighs in his palms.

Their bond had been pretty permanent before, with Stiles being human, but with his mate actually being a werewolf, it’d cement it only that much more - likely make them inseparable, the need to be around one another far too great to keep them apart for long.

Peter grabbed the base of his cock and lined himself up with the younger man’s pink, puckered rim, sucking on Stiles’s bottom lip as he began to push in.

Stiles wrapped his legs up high around Peter’s torso, mouth popping open as he felt his walls give way, desperate to receive his alpha.

They’d been together so much after their first time, and he’d never really given his body time to rest, always with someone, or with Peter, that now he felt like his body was going to snap. It was like being with his mate the first time, only he was feeling things so much more intense this time - longing, needing, he could hear Peter’s heart beating, just loud as their breaths.

He could smell his mate, the eager arousal, the overwhelming scent of the older man filling his lungs every time he breathed, and he felt his eyes flashing of their own accord now, wanting to mark Peter, wanting to bite him.

“Yes,” he breathed, clawed hands grabbing at the alpha’s shoulders.

Peter glanced at the hands on him and looked back at Stiles, smiling wider when he noticed the beta’s eyes flickering, “Go ahead,” he urged, able to tell exactly what the younger man was wanting, “You won’t hurt me.” The alpha slid in completely and fisted the beta’s hip in his hand, brushing their noses together with his thrusts. In order to spur his mate further, to evoke the wolf in him, Peter bared his neck by tilting his head to the side.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he leaned up, whimpering every time the alpha thrust into him. He pressed his claws against Peter’s arms, just enough to prick, mouth opening as he took the skin in between his teeth, sucking as hard as he could, canines descending as he ran his tongue over the flesh. He pulled back once he was done, licking at the skin and grinning widely before he turned to make another just beside it.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and focused on the feeling, the pressure of Stiles’s teeth digging in but not breaking skin. His own claws came out then, length throbbing inside of his mate as he fucked down into Stiles harder and growled, hands moving down to the younger man’s thighs and he pushed them up, angling the beta’s body so that his cock would brush over his prostate.

“Oh!” Stiles gasped and pressed the side of his face against Peter’s neck, breathing him in and whimpering.

He lifted his lips to the older man’s ear, trying to calm himself, trying to think for long enough to kiss his skin and whisper: “ _Mine_ ,” before he leaned back down and started marking Peter even more, creating a column of swollen, reddened, worried flesh from the alpha’s jaw, clear down to the end of where his collarbone met his shoulder. 

“Yours,” Peter confirmed on a groan, left hand reaching up to fist a handful of Stiles’s hair to pull his head to the side, lips pressing to his mate’s neck, “And you’re _mine_ ,” he said, grinning as he bit down into Stiles as well.

The upside to being an alpha, was that he could actually enjoy seeing his marks on Stiles for a while, knowing they wouldn’t fade as quickly as his mate’s would. He felt his knot swelling and he grunted around the mouthful of skin, repeatedly shoving the rapidly expanding girth into the beta, all but shaking the entire bed with his movements.

Stiles dropped his head back, body arching as he lifted his chin and bared his neck even more, submitting to his mate, “Yours, always, Peter,” he shuddered as the alpha fucked his knot into him, body tingling so much that it almost hurt.

At first it was like awe took over him, like his whole body was freaking out - legs becoming lax, arms dropping as Peter slammed into him - and he felt his own orgasm building, but he couldn’t react to it because he was stuck on the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him with the alpha’s movements. But as it started getting closer, and he became eager, he got up enough strength to wrap his legs and arms back around Peter, holding him for support, like an anchor onto his sanity as he came.

Peter finally released the skin from between his teeth and laved at it, nipping the unmarred flesh all to the sides of it as he felt the beta’s walls clamp down around him. The alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled his body closer, low growl still reverberating within his chest as he pushed the width of his knot in completely, biting back down on his mate’s skin as he came.

Stiles relaxed his body, little trembles running through him as Peter’s knot filled him, stretching him wide and he huffed against the pillow, eyes wet with tears as his claws retracted, fingers moving to comb through the older man’s hair as Stiles closed his eyes at the sensation of having Peter inside of him once more - stuck, unable to move, unable to separate.

Peter retracted his fangs and grinned smugly to himself as he took in both marks he’d left on Stiles, body relaxing as he eased down to lay on the beta, right hand smoothing down his mate’s trembling thigh. “I believe we both needed that,” the alpha murmured breathlessly, touching the tips of their noses together as he smiled at the younger man, stealing slow, sensual kisses.

Stiles grinned wide and kissed back, covering Peter’s hand with his own as he took it up and laced their fingers together, “I know something _else_ we both need,” he said, voice rough and warn, kissing Peter again as he caught his breath and stared into his mate’s eyes.

“I thought of something, before, when I didn’t really remember much of anything about us. Something confused me, and I remember thinking about how I could never imagine moving from my dad’s. But I want to. I mean, I love him, but I can see him whenever I want, I don’t **have** to live there. And it’s weird doing it anyway, I’m twenty. So I... I mean, if it’s okay, if you want it, I kinda wanna live with you - like, completely.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Peter smiled and nodded, kissing Stiles happily, “I think you spend more time here than you do at home, anyway. I’d love to have you live with me.” The separation anxiety wouldn’t bother them quite as badly that way, either. And even times when Stiles wouldn’t be around, his scent would be so embedded in everything that it would keep his wolf sated.

“I kinda do,” Stiles agreed, nosing his mate’s cheek, “But it means that I’ve gotta tell my dad that I’m dating a guy not too many years younger than him, and that I’ll be living with him, thus moving out, and that I’m bitten, and now I’m a werewolf. I wonder what he’ll take the easiest.”

“Probably the fact that you’re a werewolf,” Peter chuckled and ran his palms down Stiles’s side before resting his head on his mate’s chest, “I mean, I don’t see your father being upset with you dating a guy, but I have a feeling the age difference might bother him a bit.”

Stiles nodded as he stared at the roof, fingers running through Peter’s hair, “He’ll probably think I’m lying. A while ago, I made a joke with him about being gay and he totally didn’t believe me. I mean, even then - I don’t know - I wasn’t **really** telling the truth, but I wasn’t lying completely, either. It was kinda both. Gender just hasn’t ever really been a thing for me. I’ve never dated anyone, so that alone might really freak him out.”

“Well, if you need proof,” Peter lifted his shoulder in a halfhearted shrug, kissing Stiles’s chest, “I’m always willing to tag along and vouch for you, and I’m charming. Your father will like me in no time at all.”

“You **are** charming,” Stiles said, chuckling and looking at the older man, feeling his chest tighten as he watched him, “I’d like you to be there. It’s not really like he can hurt you, and I trust you not to hurt him. He can’t really lock you up, since I’m way over the legal age, and nothing happened before that. He’d try to intimidate you, and I’m pretty sure that’s impossible, but I think you’d respect him. **I** might be less intimidated by him, if I had you there.”

“I’ll go with you, no worries,” Peter said, smiling fondly at his mate and groaning slightly as he shifted, knot lodging itself deeper, “God, I missed this.” He peppered the younger man’s neck and chest with kisses, hand gripping Stiles’s still shaking thigh.

Stiles whimpered as Peter’s knot moved, “Me too,” he sighed out, dick twitching curiously as he traced his fingers over his marks on the alpha’s skin, watching them heal up finally - they had taken a _little_ while, this time, “It’s a bit off topic, but I keep thinking over how I promised you that I was gonna be fine, before I got shot. And how I felt guilty for saying that, when you saw me on the ground...”

Peter shook his head as if to dismiss it, remembering how terrified and angry he’d been, “It’s fine.”

He’d been so terrified, afraid that he was going to lose Stiles, watching him bleed out and not being able to do anything about it. After the fear came the anger, coiling through him like lava, furious at Stiles for telling him that he’d be okay, and seething towards Derek for not protecting his mate better. The entire experience wasn’t really something he wanted to reminisce over.

“You said before... that when you thought you were gonna lose me, that that was the most terrified you’ve ever been,” Stiles started, voice low as he breathed calmly, “Well, when I was laying there, with Derek, **that** was the most terrified I’ve ever felt in my whole life. Things kept getting dark, and it was like waking up, scared and alone. I kept feeling like I was slipping away. And I got so scared - it was like a five year old, having nightmares. I remember thinking about how I never thought I’d be afraid of actually dying. I was determined as Hell to see you.”

His gaze met Peter’s as his vision started blurring, “The moment I met your beautiful blue eyes it all just went away. I felt guilty and I was worried, but I wasn’t afraid any more. And I saw them, and that was it. I’m sorry I put you through that. The last thing I wanted was to make you have to go through something with me like what happened with your family. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t...” Peter shook his head again as he stared at Stiles, “Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault, certainly nothing you could’ve done to prevent it.”

He touched his mate’s face, smoothing his thumb along the younger man’s cheek as he kissed him, “I love you, and I’m just glad that I still have you. I probably would’ve gotten myself killed trying to avenge you if you wouldn’t have made it.”

“I **should** apologize,” Stiles said as he tried to breathe, “Derek was right, I was being selfish. I had no right to be upset with him about biting me. He had no choice. I just never really thought of how important I actually am, especially now. None of you sunk your claws into me, it was the exact opposite.”

He took Peter’s hand, kissing his palm, his fingers and knuckles, “I’m the most important person in this pack, because I started fucking people. I didn’t even think about what I was doing at the time, but it’s like I’ve pulled all of you in, and then I go and do something stupid like putting my frail human body in the line of fire. When you said Lydia should’ve went, and Derek didn’t listen, you should’ve stood up.

“I know you were doing it for yourself, but don’t be afraid to **do** that. Because I’m a fucking moron, and I don’t think of the effect I have on others. Putting Lydia in danger would’ve been bad too, but we shouldn’t have done it at all, it almost cost us the whole pack.”

“It didn’t, though,” Peter murmured, watching the way his mate’s lips pursed perfectly against his skin, “And I think we’re going to be stronger because of it.” Almost losing someone important sort of helped put things in perspective not only for him, but likely for the rest of the pack as well. Stiles was a vital piece in the whole pack dynamic, everyone else would’ve broken off and went their separate ways if he wouldn’t have survived.

“Not just mentally, either,” Stiles flashed his eyes, touching the alpha’s neck and leaning up to rub their cheeks together, sort of nuzzling Peter’s face as he breathed him in, “It’s probably best if I stop bitching about being a beta and enjoy it, instead.

“ I’ve always liked werewolves, and now you don’t have to worry about hurting me, and now we’re really mated, and I’m going to knot you the next time we fuck, and I don’t even need to think about what my anchor is because I’ve practically fantasized about it for **years** now,” he rambled on.

Peter chuckled and pressed down closer to Stiles, knot shifting slightly inside of his mate as he kissed the corner of his mouth, “You **think** you’re going to knot me,” he raised his brows as he teased the younger man, “It’s probably a good thing you’ve got all that strength now, you’re going to need it in order to hold me down.”

“Like I need to,” Stiles raised his own brow in challenge, eyelids tightening together as he stared at Peter, “You **want** me to knot you, don’t lie,” he reached between their bodies, fingers brushing around his widened hole, feeling the end of Peter’s knot and he whimpered, touching his own with the opposite hand as he envisioned his mate hanging off of his own knot.

“Oh god,” he breathed as he brushed the bridge of his nose against Peter’s and smiled.

“Of course I do,” Peter said honestly, reaching down to cover Stiles’s hand with his own, “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t put up a fight. It’d be good for you, test your strength.” He tightened his fingers over his mate’s and guided them, massaging the knot teasingly as he rutted forward, burying himself impossibly deeper in the younger man.

Stiles arched his neck and his legs shook, eyes widening as he pulled Peter even closer still, kissing him and biting around his mouth, down around his facial hair and along the hollow of his throat as the soft growl escaped his parted lips, “If I ever lose my memory again, I think you should just fuck me, that’ll straighten me out. Don’t even let me get away for a second, just fuck me, force it if you have to, I’ll want it. I wanted it the moment I met you.”

“You won’t lose it again,” Peter assured, somewhat confident in his words, gasping and arching his neck a little more for Stiles. He teased the other man’s cock, practically swatting his mate’s hand away to take it into his own. Grip firm as he fisted the length, rolling the foreskin up over the head of his dick and then back down, pads of his fingers wrapping around the knot teasingly.

Stiles chuckled as he sighed in appreciation and looked down to watch how the older man used his length, “You still taught me how to jack off with my knot, even though I thought you were super fucking creepy. I get so mindless in the mornings, it was like I didn’t even care, I just wanted to get off,” Stiles met Peter’s eyes again.

“I know you’ve been careful with me, but that was something else. I can’t explain how I felt about you then, it was like something latching on inside of me. Something telling me to trust you.” It was strange how his thoughts and feelings from before were mixing with now, and how he felt for his mate was still somewhat conflicting, but he liked it, he liked being able to see Peter differently.

“I’d like to think it was our bond,” Peter shrugged flippantly, eyes searching the younger man’s face as his hand worked Stiles’s length mindlessly, “I realize that you were human our first time... but it wouldn’t be completely bizarre for those sorts of... tethers to carry over.”

“There was just that one memory that kept shying me away from trusting you completely. I still can’t get over the fact that I thought you’d raped me,” Stiles shook his head, “I’m a moron.”

He leaned in as his eyes darkened, reaching up as his claws came out and he scratched them down Peter’s jaw as he flashed his eyes, “Reminds me that we were interrupted - the next time will be better, you won’t have to worry about hurting me, you can just... _hurt me_.”

“ **Stiles** ,” Peter groaned, the thought alone was almost too much to handle and he felt his cock twitch it’s interest within Stiles’s heat. His eyes flashed bright crimson almost involuntarily and he bucked his hips in one sudden, harsh movement. As much as he loved Stiles and as much as he wanted to ensure that no harm came to him, he also couldn’t deny the fact that being able to let go and not restrain himself with the younger man was more than an appealing idea.

Stiles clasped Peter’s sides as he felt his mate burrow in even deeper still and his legs numbed for a second, tingling as he gasped and came again. There were too many things he wanted to do with his mate, but he knew he’d made promises with others, and he had to keep his word with each of them.

It’d be different, closer knit, but none of them would be like he was with Peter, none of them... but Derek. Once he was with the other alpha, it would be the three of them, and no longer just Peter that knew him like this, knotted, tied together.

Derek was tomorrow.


	10. Derek

Stiles clutched his red hoodie close as he climbed from the jeep and walked through the insane downpour, tropical storm weather didn’t really stop him from coming over the next day.

He’d made his promises and he was keeping them.

Which meant he’d woken up naked, with a warm man behind him, still knotted inside of him even though he didn’t need to be. Stiles had left his mate sprawled on the bed after they got off, showered and dropped by his dad’s house.

He’d been texting Isaac that morning as well, trying to stay in contact and letting his friend know that he wasn’t forgotten. Stiles had been up for over five hours now and was well awake enough to drop by and see Derek.

He walked out of the elevator, to the alpha’s door and let himself in. He was practically drenched, as if he’d just climbed from a pool, even though he’d only walked about ten yards to the elevator, but he pushed his hoodie from his sopping hair and started to kick off his shoes.

“So uh... I’m back,” he said, smiling to himself.

Derek had been waiting as patiently as he possibly could have, giving Stiles the time he needed with his uncle instead of demanding otherwise. The selflessness only went so far, though, and the moment he laid his eyes on the younger man and his soaking, disheveled appearance... he felt his breath catch in his chest and his mouth dried out almost instantaneously. It was like his inner wolf was scratching at the seams, struggling to come out and play, to claim Stiles the way he’d been wanting to.

The alpha stalked forward slowly as his eyes skimmed over his beta’s body, taking in how the clothes were clinging to him. Without hesitation, Derek laid a palm on Stiles’s waist, feeling the wet fabric beneath his fingertips as he leaned in and pressed his nose to the younger man’s neck, breathing him in and growling low in his chest, “ ** _My turn_**.”

Stiles grinned as he reached out and touched the back of Derek’s neck, fingers curling in the dark black spikes. He didn’t really realize that he’d been coming over just to get fucked, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He’d waited for Derek to come around for so long. It felt like it was about fucking **time** he had the alpha for his own.

Stiles brushed their cheeks together, immediately enthused and eager for Derek. He leaned in to breathe the alpha in deeply before lifting his lips to the older man’s ear.

“ _Take me_ ,” he breathed out, “ _Make me yours_.”

Derek smirked at Stiles’s words and pulled back just enough to look the beta in the eyes, “You already are mine,” he said plainly, red eyes glimmering slightly just to prove his point.

He pulled the younger man towards the bed in the middle of his loft and pushed the soaked hoodie down over Stiles’s shoulders. Letting the drenched garment fall to the floor, the alpha moved to lift Stiles's shirt off as well before leaning in to press an almost bruising kiss to the younger man's lips, fingers working on the buttons of his jeans.

Stiles kissed back, letting Derek take care of his clothes as he toed off his socks and smoothed his hands down the alpha’s chest. He trembled from the beads of water slipping down his neck as he opened his mouth, his cold fingers slipped under the alpha’s muscle shirt and pressed flat, palms rested against Derek’s abs as he whimpered against the larger man’s lips.

Derek pushed down Stiles’s jeans without hesitation, as well as his boxers, the sodden fabric giving him minimal difficulty as he licked his way into the beta’s mouth, hands smoothing up and down the younger man’s sides.

The alpha growled again, pulling back, turning Stiles around somewhat forcefully, clutching his hips and yanking his completely bare body against his own to show him how badly he wanted it. The werewolf kissed down the side of Stiles’s neck, nipping the cold skin lightly, not enough to color, and he skipped over Peter’s marks on the beta. He’d make some of his own as well, but it’d be somewhere else entirely.

Derek pushed Stiles forward, shoving him down onto the bed and he stood there, staring as he undid his own jeans, leaving the fly open as he lifted his shirt off.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said distantly, eyes focused on the younger man’s ass as he stepped out of his jeans and boxer-briefs, hand moving to fist his cock, stroking himself as he moved forward to press against Stiles’s backside.

Stiles didn’t know how he’d expected Derek to be - a bit rough, definitely (not that it was a problem). It actually evened things out. Peter could be rough, but it was a different _kind_ of rough, he was also smooth and gentle - caring - and when it was rough, it was eerily close to appearing to be non-con, if what losing his memories had told him.

Derek though, Derek was an insistent, untrained kind of rough thus far, like a beast. Thicker fingers touching Stiles’s skin, holding his hips and pulling him back, and Stiles’s body arched in response.

Just like he hadn’t expected to just go straight to sex and skip the small talk, he hadn’t expected to be shoved around. Peter had been more tactful, sly; even Erica and Boyd had been closer to that. But still, Stiles found himself wanting it, wanting something new, something he hadn’t experienced yet.

He stayed on the bed as he listened to Derek undress and he glanced back as the alpha spoke, “Me too,” he admitted at once, feeling the warm skin touch him and Stiles closed his eyes as he pressed back into it eagerly.

Derek fisted Stiles’s hip with his left hand and pulled the beta back towards him as he grinded down, cock slipping between the younger man’s legs and he groaned, able to feel the heat radiating off of Stiles. His breath ghosted out along the younger man’s skin, lips barely pressed between the beta’s shoulder blades as he rutted against him.

The alpha pulled away then and grabbed Stiles by the waist a little more firmly as he leaned back on his calves, jerking the smaller man’s ass up more before letting his hands glide down over his ass cheeks, gripping and spreading him open.

Licking his lips, Derek leaned in suddenly, fangs elongating as he bit down on the soft skin just above his beta’s ass, marking him just between his dimples.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles’s eyes widened and his dick jumped in excitement, toes curling and he hissed between his clenched teeth, feeling his insides twist at the alpha staking his claim. That wasn’t a spot Stiles had ever even considered in anything, but the hands on his cheeks, holding him open kind of did things to him and he couldn’t keep quiet, keening and arching his ass into the alpha’s touch - and his teeth.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed as he looked back the best he could.

Derek growled at how responsive Stiles was and let his tongue lav over the mark he put on him, tracing each divot his fangs had left slowly, humming against the skin as he moved lower. He breathed Stiles in and curled his tongue over the beta’s whorled hole, feeling his own cock throb in anticipation and he pressed in, the younger man’s muscles tight and warm as he added a finger as well.

Stiles whimpered as Derek growled and he felt it down to his bones. His body stretched, heart thrumming in his ears and he could **hear** _everything_ , so many things - each slide of Derek’s tongue, the sound of the older man’s strong, steady heart beats as they increased in tempo as well, trying to match his own.

Stiles didn’t know how long it had been for Derek, he knew that the alpha was seldom with others, and he didn’t really talk about anything, but it kind of left Stiles curious, considering everyone knew that he, himself, was sleeping around with pretty much the entire fucking pack.

He glanced down, watching his length bead with pre-come and he palmed himself, squeezing out the dollop of fluids building, taking them in his mouth and pressing back even more now, reveling in the feeling of Derek’s hard stubble against his skin.

The alpha felt the need to mount Stiles build and build with each jut of his tongue, eventually reaching the point where he couldn’t handle waiting anymore. He’d hardly even prepped the beta, but he needed to be inside of the younger man, balls deep so that he was surrounded by him.

Pulling his fingers out of Stiles, he pressed a kiss to his lower back before crawling back up his body, panting next to the younger man’s ear as he lined himself and pushed in without constraint.

“Fuck,” he grunted as he sheathed himself, wincing and nipping at Stiles’s shoulder as he held the beta down.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Stiles let out a shaky breath of surprise as his backside pressed against Derek’s stomach and he was filled suddenly. He felt his knees nearly rise off the bed as he was speared, just before Derek’s full weight pressed him down and the alpha was mouthing his skin. Stiles was still a little cold and wet, skin damp from being in sodden clothes, hair still a bit drippy as he clenched his walls securely around the older man’s dick. 

Derek moaned when he felt Stiles clamp down around him, fangs elongating once more and he growled possessively and bit down on the back of his neck. He withdrew his hips suddenly and slammed back in, all but sliding the beta across the sheets with his fervor, hands squeezing the younger man’s waist as he set a harsh pace.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles reached back with one arm, fisting the nape of Derek’s neck as he held him close. He didn’t even bother keeping himself up, his free arm doing just enough to stop his face from planting against the sheets. The _sound_ of their sex was about the rudest he’d heard yet, making his cheeks flush as Derek fucked into him roughly, so different from anyone he’d had so far and Stiles knew already that he was overly fond of it.

Derek kept Stiles’s nape pinned between his teeth as he fucked down into him, chest beginning to heave with exertion. Now that Derek had him, it was like his wolf was taking over and taking exactly what it wanted. Before hand, he probably would’ve worried about hurting Stiles, but with him being a beta, the need to restrain himself was gone.

Stiles could feel Derek’s rough breaths escaping his mouth and huffing out along the back of his neck, heating his skin and he released his hand from the alpha’s hair, scratching through it gently, then down over his stubble, up behind his ear as his body pushed back into each thrust.

“I love you,” he said the moment he got the chance to say the words all at once, voice soft and small as he moved with Derek the best he could.

The alpha released the skin finally and leaned into the beta’s touch as much as he could, closing his eyes and melting into it, hips stuttering slightly at Stiles’s words. “I...” he groaned as he felt his knot beginning to swell, brows furrowing together as he shoved his right hand down under Stiles’s body to fist his cock, “I love you, too.”

Derek peppered kisses from the younger man’s neck, down along his shoulders as he rolled his fingers over Stiles’s knot, his own pressing against his beta’s entrance.

Stiles probably smiled stupidly in response, hearing Derek’s words and feeling the alpha press against his fingers. His hand on his knot caused Stiles to gasp in surprise and his right knee slid up a bit higher, throwing their balance off slightly as he sighed in relief.

“Derek,” he murmured, reaching down then to cover the older man’s hand with his own, soft fingers brushing the hard skin of the alpha’s knuckles, “Oh my God, **yes**.”

Derek pressed his forehead between Stiles’s shoulder blades firmly, panting and groaning softly as he worked the girth of his knot into the younger man with slow, shallow rolls of his hips, “ _Stiles_.” Wincing, the alpha shoved his knot in completely and gasped, hand still working his beta’s length in earnest.

“Come,” he demanded breathlessly, flicking his wrist on an uptake, “Come for me.”

Stiles let out a shaky huff of air through his nose as he tensed, not really needing anything more to get him off. His toes curled as he came and he felt the white hot burn through his arms and legs as he released, spilling his seed over their hands and Stiles groaned, fighting the urge to collapse completely beneath Derek’s weight. 

Derek held out until he felt Stiles’s walls flutter around him and then came, rutting the best he could to bury his knot deeper. He removed his hand from the younger man’s length and groaned as he pulled his hips back further, causing their skin to smack one last time before his arms gave out, flattening his **mate** to the bed with his weight.

Breathing slowly, the alpha pressed another kiss to the side of Stiles’s neck and wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist, maneuvering them so that they were both on their sides.

Stiles turned back to look at Derek, reaching up again to touch his cheek and scratch his nails through the stubble. The difference between his and Peter’s builds was something Stiles found more than amusing - Derek still had that soft, young look to him, where Peter was like fine wine, aged to perfection. Both men were attractive in their ways, and Stiles knew then that he never would’ve liked being forced to choose.

“Nice to see you too,” he said as he settled in for comfort.

Derek grinned slowly and kept his arm around Stiles’s waist as his breathing began to even out, staring fondly at the beta before tilting his head to press a kiss to his lips, “Took everything I had not to meet you downstairs when you first got here.” He was sure not everyone wanted a free show, so he’d been able to restrain himself.

“Mating in the rain? I doubt anyone would’ve noticed, you should _see_ it outside,” Stiles reached down to run his fingers along Derek’s leg, observing the show of skin curiously, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without jeans on, this is kinda new for me,” he laughed, “Actually, I don’t think I _saw_ anything, you have nice sheets though, they’re very soft.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle, something he hadn’t really done in a long time, and then he sighed as he smoothed his palm over his mate’s stomach, just beneath his navel, “Sorry,” he apologized, “As soon as my knot goes down, you can look as long as you like, I promise.”

Stiles’s insides squirmed as Derek touched him and he looked at the alpha’s face, the soft hint of a smile, the flush of the older man’s usually gaunt skin, the messy state of his hair, it was all very unlike what he was used to, “Don’t even try to apologize for that, that was like... seriously hot,” he leaned in, nosing Derek’s cheek, “And we needed it, it’s been **long** overdue, thank you.”

“You really shouldn’t thank me,” Derek turned his head a little and caught Stiles’s lips with his own, “But I agree, it was definitely needed. I think that’s why I had such a difficult time controlling myself. You being soaking wet really didn’t help any, though.”

“Oh my God, my hair must look all kinds of ridiculous, if yours is any indication,” Stiles roughed it up, leaning back into Derek’s body and arching against him, “Since I can’t thank you, let me apologize,” he turned his upper half more, better looking the alpha in the eyes, “I was wrong for getting angry at you. I know I wasn’t really me, but it wasn’t my place to take it out on you and try to guilt and shame you for saving my life. You did what you had to do. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not seeing that in the first place.”

Derek slid his hand from Stiles’s stomach up to his chest, palm resting on the side of his neck and the alpha shook his head, “It’s okay,” he assured the younger man, “It’s more than okay, actually. At least you’re still able to get pissed at me, I’m just glad the bite worked.” He didn’t mind being the bad guy, doing things other people wouldn’t normally do, taking the lashing for it, because Stiles was still alive and that wasn’t something he could really regret.

“Yeah, well, I still shouldn’t have treated you like shit,” Stiles kissed Derek then, deep and slow and breathtaking before pressing their foreheads together, “Thank you for saving me, thank you for the bite. You’re the only reason this pack isn’t in complete shambles right now; because you were willing to go against my wishes,” he covered Derek’s lips with his finger, “And you’re accepting that, no ‘you don’t need to thank me, Stiles,” he said, imitating the older man’s voice, “Done, end of story, okay? Just thanks, and that’s all.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles, but then smiled regardless, kissing his mate’s fingers before wrapping his arm back around his waist, “I don’t think my voice is quite that deep, you’re over exaggerating.” He snorted somewhat fondly and kissed him again, thankful that he finally had a claim on the beta, something more permanent.

Stiles grinned and kissed back, closing his eyes and humming in approval, running his tongue over Derek’s lips before forcing it past them and licking between his teeth, groaning into the older man’s mouth as he flexed his walls around Derek’s knot before canting his hips, pushing his ass against Derek’s body and rolling them to shift the werewolf around inside of him.

Derek gasped against Stiles’s lips as he kissed back, curling his tongue against the beta’s as he held him close, toes practically curling as he felt his knot lodge in deeper. He claimed his mate’s mouth with his own, lips slotted together perfectly as he leaned in with renewed fervor, and for once in his life he wished that he had eight hands, because the two he had weren’t enough to touch his mate the way he wanted to.

Stiles kissed until he was breathless and shaking, walls still clenching around Derek as he pulled away, kissing along the older man’s skin the best he could in his position, “I don’t know what it says when you’re **already** knotting me and I want you to do it again,” he said as he panted and then he met the alpha’s eyes, “We’ve got time, why not...” he pressed his nose to Derek’s neck, kissing the warm skin as he grinned, “Why _not_ fill it up as much as we can?”

The alpha nodded his agreement and continued kissing Stiles until their lips were swollen and pink, his chest burning with lack of oxygen. An indiscernible amount of time had passed, and he’d continued to hold his mate close as the gray skies faded and a faint glow of sunshine began to radiate through the windows of his loft.

Derek cupped Stiles’s cheek with his hand as he panted, both of them forehead to forehead and nose to nose as his knot lessened enough for him to slide out.

Stiles turned over the moment he could, pushing Derek onto his back as he sat up on his knees and he stopped to observe the older man. His eyes took in the strong, built frame, every single inch of the man made Stiles jealous, and he felt like a flower in comparison to Derek’s pounds on pounds, on pounds of muscle; the strong, gorgeous thighs that Stiles often drooled over every time the werewolf crouched down. Stiles couldn’t pull his eyes away, all it made him realize was that there **had** to be some way to get himself between these two men at the same time.

If Derek had been a more insecure person, the way Stiles stared at him probably would have made him blush. It was flattering to have the younger man looking at him in awe, he wanted Stiles to want him just as badly as Derek wanted him.

The alpha raised his brows when his mate moved to straddle his hips and rested his arms up behind his head, unable to stop the smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth when the beta reached back behind himself to touch his mark.

“Hurt?” he asked softly, admiring the view from his position.

“It kinda twinges,” Stiles shrugged and he turned back to Derek completely, grinning as he leaned down, “But I like it,” he kissed the older man, his hands smoothing down his mate’s chest, shifting his legs down so that he was straddling Derek’s lap instead of his waist, “It’s your spot, your marking spot, I like it.” He pressed his lips along the alpha’s chest, taking his left nipple between his teeth.

Derek groaned quietly and closed his eyes as his body arched up towards Stiles, gravitating towards his touch and his lips like his body was keening for it. He kept his hands behind his head and breathed carefully, internally cataloging what each press of his mate’s mouth felt like on his skin.


	11. Isaac

Stiles would never understand how he’d handled so many werewolves before, when he wasn’t one himself. He’d went from having zero game - literally zero, as in ‘kiss virgin’ - to having all of the game humanly possible in his pack. He wasn’t sure if he had their heats to thank for it, or if it was all Scott’s fault for kissing him, but something had shifted, that was for sure. He’d take it, though, even if he didn’t really understand where it’d stemmed from.

Stiles set the cell down on his lap as he climbed into the jeep outside Derek’s loft and started it up. It was still raining outside, so he’d went from being pleasantly damp to soaked to the bone in nearly two seconds flat, and he’d spent at **least** five hours at the alpha’s.

Stiles responded back quickly as he took a right at the red light and typed out the second part as he kept his eyes on the road, only looking down to make sure it said what he’d intended to say.

Though he was curious to ask about where Allison and Scott stood, and the relationship with Isaac, Stiles didn’t press. He was clearly polygamous himself, but it did make him wonder what she thought of all of the things that were happening in the pack. They hadn’t really talked about anything, not like him and the rest of them did. Her and Jackson were the only two he hadn’t gotten with yet, but from what Scott had said before, she was likely perfectly fine with him and Isaac. 

Stiles started laughing so hard he almost had to pull over. He shook his head as he responded, grinning wide and wetting his lips as his heart rate dropped back down.

Stiles cackled to himself as he imagined how it’d look - Isaac’s beautiful, sharp features, and that soft, fair skin of his - the contrast with Scott’s had to be breathtaking.

* * *

Scott laid the phone back down and stared at Isaac’s mouth for a moment, lifting his hand to barely trace his bottom lip with his thumb. Scott unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down quietly, moving carefully as not to jostle the other beta too much. Reaching down into his boxers, he pulled his cock out, already hard just from imagining the wet heat of Isaac’s mouth.

He teased the soft parted lips with the head of his cock, hand gripping the base of the length firmly as he bit on his bottom lip to keep from groaning. Isaac’s lips twitched and his brows furrowed a little, but his mouth parted further and Scott took the opportunity. He pushed in past the other beta’s lips, length throbbing as he felt the warm, wet, velvet of Isaac’s tongue against the head of his dick.

* * *

Stiles all but groaned as he read the message and just the **thought** of what Scott was doing made him fucking hard. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t speed up a little bit more then, passing a couple Hondas and taking the next right turn. He responded back quickly as he squirmed in his seat.

His heart was racing again, at this rate he’d be lucky to go two hours without some kind of sexual experience - not that he was complaining.

* * *

Scott touched Isaac’s cheek with his free hand, his own mouth hanging open as he breathed and tried to keep himself calm. He’d never done this before, even with Allison, and part of him was afraid it wouldn’t be so well received. He heard his phone buzz, but he ignored it for a moment, too transfixed with watching the pink of Isaac’s tongue against his length.

Isaac’s breath hitched slightly and he made a soft, sleepy, whimpering noise. Eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones, still tired because he had just passed out. He went to close his mouth and realized he couldn’t, at which point he opened his eyes and looked up at Scott. Instead of pulling away and complaining, he took the situation for what it was and suckled on the plush cap just a little, teasing the slit with his tongue.

“Oh my God,” Scott moaned, carding one hand lazily through Isaac’s hair as he reached out blindly for his phone. He brought the camera up and took a picture of the other beta sucking his dick and tried not to grin like a smarmy asshole as he sent it to Stiles before reading text and replying the best he could.

* * *

Stiles practically choked on air as he stared at the photo and he dropped the phone, feeling it fall between his legs as he looked up and swerved out of the way of a group of bicyclers on the side of the road. He coughed and pressed his hand to his heart as he tried to breathe, finally reaching his left arm down and feeling along the floorboard of his jeep until he found the smooth surface of his cell. He pulled it up, staring at the image for a moment before responding finally.

He parked outside of the apartment building and climbed out of the jeep, sifting through his keys for the newest addition and jamming it into the lock as he tucked his cell in his back pocket and walked inside, his body all but shaking from excitement.

Scott was about to respond back, but he could hear Stiles outside, so he just focused on Isaac instead. Eyes half-lidded as he watched the beta suck him down almost eagerly, hips arching off the couch ever so slightly just to get a little deeper, “You’re so good at this, it’s insane.” Isaac hummed softly around his girth and his head lolled back against the cushions, fingers threaded loosely through the beta’s dark blonde curls.

Stiles shut the door quietly, though he knew it was impossible to be quiet around werewolves. He toed off his shoes and walked down the short hall, into the livingroom and his mouth nearly went dry at the sight of the two betas. He let out a shaky breath and stepped forward, his hand reaching out to run through Isaac’s hair alongside Scott’s as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his friend’s.

Scott smiled as he kissed back, somewhat glad that Stiles was there now, “You didn’t think I’d do it, did you?” he asked breathlessly, arching his neck to kiss his friend again. Blow jobs were amazing, but then again, so was kissing, especially kissing Stiles - so naturally, he found himself torn between wanting to stay put so Isaac could blow him and wanting to lean up into the kiss more.

Isaac looked up at both of them and moaned around Scott’s length, because as much as he liked being with Scott, throwing Stiles into the mix would probably almost always excite him that much more. He pulled off for a moment and wiped the trickle of saliva from his chin before grabbing the front of Stiles’s shirt to pull him down into a kiss.

“Mmm, hey,” Stiles breathed against Isaac’s lips, cupping his cheeks and all but attacking his mouth as he stood the taller man up, glancing at Scott and curling his index finger as he turned Isaac’s back to his best friend. Stiles reached out and started undoing the beta’s jeans, cupping the front of them for a moment and smoothing his palm against them to feel Isaac’s dick, struggling against the fabric.

Stiles pulled back to stare up into the taller man’s eyes, “I missed you,” he said softly, reaching up to touch Isaac’s cheek.

Isaac rested his hands on Stiles’s hips as he stared back, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a fond smirk, “Missed you too,” he admitted, wetting his lips before leaning down to kiss Stiles again.

“Both of you are so sappy,” Scott said pointedly, although he was unable to stop from smiling as he pressed in close to Isaac’s backside, “Allison and I aren’t even that sappy, you two take it to an all new level.” He looked around Isaac’s shoulder and grinned at Stiles as he smoothed his hands up the back of the other beta’s shirt, palms gliding around and up, thumbs brushing lightly over Isaac’s nipples.

“You should see us when we’re on our own, we get pretty ridiculous,” Stiles responded, kissing along Isaac’s chin and down his throat, “But nothing’s wrong with sappy.”

He dropped down, lifting the shirt until his hands brushed Scott’s and he pressed his lips to Isaac’s sternum, mouthing a few scars as he continued down, kissing his soft, wide stomach. Stiles met the taller man’s eyes as he pushed the jeans down his thighs and started nipping and licking at the soft hairs above the hem of his boxer briefs.

Scott pulled Isaac’s shirt off the rest of the way and peppered kisses from shoulder to shoulder, hands gripping the beta’s hips from behind and he smiled against the warm skin, “Never said there was anything wrong with it, it’s actually kind of endearing to know you can actually be so sweet to someone.” One hand smoothed from Isaac’s hip around to his stomach and then to Stiles’s head, gripping his friend’s hair and urging him to continue whatever it was he was doing to the beta.

Isaac stiffened between the two of them, chest heaving as his heart rate accelerated and he reached up to place a tentative hand next to Scott’s on Stiles’s head. “What exactly are we doing?” he asked softly, looking back over his shoulder at Scott with heated cheeks.

“ _We_ ,” Stiles motioned between him and Scott as he looked up at them both, “Are gonna give you everything you never knew you wanted, until now. You don’t have to do anything,” he smoothed his hands along Isaac’s skin before grabbing his underwear and pulling them down to his ankles, turning his nose towards the beta’s dick as he pressed his cheek against Isaac’s hip bone and breathed him in deeply, groaning and growling as his own length throbbed in anticipation.

Isaac nodded numbly and groaned as Stiles breathed him in, the sound of the growl making his length lurch eagerly, "O-Okay, so I just let-"

"Us take care of you, yeah," Scott grinned and leaned up on his tip toes to kiss the side of Isaac's neck, nipping and sucking the flesh into his mouth as he rutted his still exposed length between the other beta's ass cheeks, "It'll be good, don't worry."

“ **Really** good,” Stiles insisted, looking up at Isaac as his tawny eyes glowed, turning the bright color of honey before he took the other beta’s dick into his mouth, his hands roaming over Isaac’s body, up and down his legs, one reaching around to clasp Scott’s hip as he moaned sharply before taking the length deep. His lips brushed Isaac’s knot before he pulled back and repeated the motion, reveling in the familiar burn of it pressing down his throat.

Isaac shuddered at the display and bowed forward slightly, hand tightening in Stiles’s hair as the warmth of his mouth encompassed his length. He still wasn’t used to the fact that Stiles was a beta now, no longer human. Neither one of them needed to be so gentle with him, but he knew they would be regardless. It was nice having people adore him, something he couldn’t really bring himself to complain about.

Scott rutted a few more times and then proceeded to kiss down Isaac’s back, adoring each knob of his spine with reverent kisses and tender touches along his sides until he was kneeling behind him. He pressed his lips to the dimples just above the beta’s ass cheeks and smiled against the skin before grabbing both cheeks and kneading them within his palms, mouth moving lower and nipping at the soft skin.

Stiles reached up as far as he could, his fingers touching Isaac’s right nipple as he stared into his eyes and worked the length, wet mouth slipping over it as his tongue swirled around the head.

He couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful, and sweet as Isaac had been so horribly treated all of his life. Every time Stiles saw the scars on his skin, it twisted up something wild inside of him, something that - if Isaac’s dad was still alive, Stiles would’ve had to change that, locked **that** asshole in a freezer for days on end.

As beautiful as the scars were, as much as Stiles would love and adore them, he’d probably never get over what had caused them. He wanted the other beta to feel like the most loved and cherished, the most adored, person in the universe.

Stiles also wanted him to feel powerful, maybe even a little egotistical, like he had Stiles curled around his finger - he already did, without question, but Stiles knew Isaac didn’t feel like he did.

He whimpered as he mouthed the length, as he palmed the front of his jeans and stared wantonly up at Isaac, suckling at the head of his dick like a lollipop.

Isaac bucked forward slightly, easing back out as his hand tightened in Stiles’s hair just a little more before pulling his mouth onto his cock tentatively. He gasped as he watched the beta on his knees, feeling a surge of a thousand different emotions slam into him all at once. Both Scott and Stiles had changed him immensely, but Stiles had brought him out of his shell more, coaxed him out with love - something he never really had much of, and now he knew that he had at least two people who loved him and that was more than enough.

Scott sucked on Isaac’s left ass cheek, bringing a flush to the surface, but as soon as it was there, it was gone again. He moved lower, slowly, spreading his cheeks apart before leaning in to press his lips to the warm, whorled rim. Licking tentatively, Scott could feel his own cock leaking as he groaned against the other beta’s hole.

Stiles nodded subtly in encouragement, groaning eagerly as he moved with Isaac’s hand. The idea of being used by the other beta was more than exciting - to be able to give to him something like willing submission - he hoped that, given time, it would give Isaac the courage to fuck Stiles, but he knew that was a long way away. He could wait, all he wanted now was for the taller man to feel like he had Scott and Stiles there, both wanting nothing more than his pleasure.

He dropped his hand from Isaac’s waist, letting him guide him as he reached around with it and stroked the corner of Scott’s jaw, being sure to keep his eyes open and staring up as he relaxed his mouth and throat, but also kept them firm and insistent around the tight skin of Isaac’s purpling dick.

Isaac gasped as he felt Scott’s tongue against him, cheeks heating furiously as he stared down at Stiles in awe, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and pinning it there as he rocked forward gently. He was used to having just Stiles or just Scott, but never both, and it was so overwhelmingly good already and he didn’t really know what either of them had in mind.

Scott reached up and touched Stiles’s hand on his jaw, pulling from Isaac’s heat to kiss his friend’s palm before returning his attention to the standing beta. He stiffened his tongue and pressed in past the resisting rim of muscle, jutting his tongue in and out as he reveled in the warm musk.

Stiles bobbed his head in time with Scott’s tongue, taking the length when his friend retreated, and the hand on the front of his jeans squeezed gently as he let out a shaky breath to try and calm himself. He knew - sort of - what it was like to be torn between two people, but this had to be something **else** for Isaac. Stiles’s hand moved from Scott’s jaw to Isaac’s ass cheek, helping to spread him open as he shifted closer on his knees.

Isaac felt his legs beginning to shake, almost like everything was starting to feel a little too good and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stand up. He rested one hand on Stiles’s shoulder and carded his other through the beta’s hair as he watched with rapt attention, the glistening of spit making Stiles’s lips shine and he moaned before rocking back slightly against Scott’s face.

Scott pulled back and licked his lips before reaching up to rub the pads of his fingers over the wetness, barely dipping in and teasing the rim. He pulled his hand back and wet his fingers a little more before proceeding, slowly pressing his index finger in, working it in and out nice and easy in order to give Isaac time to adjust.

Stiles pulled his mouth back, letting go of the length as he reached out with his right hand, stroking the bottom of Isaac’s dick and pressing it upwards towards his stomach to keep it out of the way as Stiles mouthed his knot, licking and nipping. His other hand reached back between the other beta’s legs and started gently pressing along underneath his prostate, his palm cupping Isaac’s balls and Stiles ducked down to tongue at them as he breathed their steadily mixing scents and catching Scott’s, Derek’s from earlier, and even Peter’s from before.

“Oh God,” Isaac panted out, eyes locked on Stiles’s mouth and what the other beta was doing to him, knot swelling just a little with the attention Stiles was paying to it.

Scott smoothed one hand up and down Isaac’s inner thigh as he pressed in a second finger, kissing the crease just beneath his ass cheek and growling in anticipation of what was to come after they both fully got him prepared.

Stiles smirked impishly, his thumb moving down to rub slow, lazy circles over the knot, just as Peter had showed him. His mouth was watering now that he’d let off on Isaac’s dick, giving his jaw a moment to relax as he turned to nip and suck the opposite thigh from Scott’s hand.

Isaac probably had no clue what was going on, maybe confused as to why they were meandering, but he needed to be **well** prepped. Stiles was getting impatient himself, but he figured getting the beta off before hand would probably help. He took the leaking dick into his mouth again, thumb still rubbing, the fingers pressing underneath as well as he took Isaac in deep and swirled his tongue along the bottom of it.

Scott arched his fingers inside of Isaac and curled them, pressing against his prostate and rubbing as he dropped his free hand from the beta’s thigh down to his own erection, fisting it lightly. He leaned in and licked the stretched hole around his fingers, moaning as he pumped them in and out, Isaac’s body acclimating perfectly so he added another finger.

Isaac didn’t fight the intrusion. Instead, he relaxed and breathed out heavily, balls drawing up tight both from Stiles taking him back into his mouth and Scott pressing on his prostate. Wincing, he shook his head, “I can’t-if you guys don’t stop I’m gonna-gonna come.”

Stiles pulled back, mouthing the head of Isaac’s dick before looking up at him, “It’ll be easier if you do - go ahead,” he wrapped his lips around the beta a third time and started in mercilessly, taking Isaac’s wrist in his hand for a moment to encourage him to assume some sense of control once more.

Stiles reached down with his other hand, unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, reaching in and squeezing the base so hard it made him whimper. The smells and arousal, the dick in his mouth and Scott’s fingers on the other side were driving him mad with lust. He’d already been embarrassingly close, but he had to tamp that down, considering he’d gotten off so many times today that it was making him nervous.

Scott slid his fingers in and out even faster, arching them a little more and rubbing insistently against the bundle of nerves as he mouthed along the other beta’s ass cheek, “Yeah, come on, dude. Look at his mouth and tell me you don’t wanna come in it.”

Isaac whimpered at Scott’s words, brows furrowed together as he took a hold of Stiles’s head like he assumed the beta wanted him to, “I can’t, because I do. I really do.”

He took a deep breath and tried fighting his orgasm long enough to muster the nerves to pull Stiles’s mouth back onto his length and nearly sobbing when he did. Having control over something, much less this, was something he’d never really anticipated. But the more he guided Stiles onto his cock, the more he liked it. Tensing up and curling forward slightly, Isaac came, holding Stiles in place as his walls clenched down around Scott’s fingers.

Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the length pulsing between his lips, taking in a lasting breath before Isaac held him still. He reached up, touching the beta’s back and caressing the skin as he swallowed and his chest heaved for air, eyes watering at the sharp burn as he felt Isaac’s grip in his hair - pulling a few strands out, he was sure. And fuck, if he hadn’t gripped the base of his own again as it happened, he probably would’ve came just after the taller man.

Scott smiled as Isaac’s inner walls clamped down around his fingers and the smell of release hit his nose. The beta relaxed a considerable amount, which was good, made the slide of his fingers a little more smooth. Adding a fourth, Scott kissed the base of his spine before looking around at Stiles and he groaned at the sight, the reddened lips and the watery eyes. No wonder it didn’t take Isaac very long to come.

Isaac wet his numb lips and loosened his grip on Stiles, transfixed by his glassy eyes, but he let go so he could breathe, “Sorry,” he said, wiping Stiles’s bottom lip with his thumb as he frowned.

Stiles pulled back and smiled widely, shaking his head and kissing the spent length as he breathed, pressing his nose through Isaac’s soft pubic hair as he ran his hands up and down the thick, muscular legs, “Don’t apologize for that, don’t even **think** about apologizing for that, seriously.”

His voice was hoarse and he cleared it, standing for a moment and kissing Isaac fiercely, “You were perfect,” he pressed his lips down along the beta’s throat, “You always are, Isaac.”


	12. Isaac and Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new tags added up top, there are some that I've put in to warn fer content in this chapter and the next two.  
> Ty!
> 
> -Cammerel

Scott stood up as well, still fingering the taller beta, “He’s as ready as he’s gonna be, at least until one of us is in him,” he told Stiles. He gripped the base of his length and rubbed the head of his dick against Isaac’s ass cheek, hissing from just how good the little bit of contact felt.

Isaac bared his throat to Stiles the best he could, the urge to do so coming almost immediately as if the other beta was his superior. He reached up and rested his palms on Stiles’s shoulders though, cock twitching it’s interest at Scott’s words, “What’s that supposed to even mean?”

“You should probably go first,” Stiles said as he recognized that still unfamiliar roll of arousal as Isaac submitted.

He wasn’t use to it in the slightest, Derek and Peter weren’t nearly as submissive as Isaac was, but goddamn it reminded him of every time he’d done it for Peter, and how his mate must’ve felt when Stiles’s _whole_ body would respond, trying to arch for him.

“You’re thicker than me, so it’ll probably be easier like that. How do we wanna do the position? On our sides?”

Scott withdrew his fingers and kissed just between Isaac’s shoulder blades as he gripped the beta’s hips, “I don’t know, I wouldn’t actually mind being on bottom, him on top of me but in between us. Gives us more free reign kinda.”

“Hi, I’m still here,” Isaac said passively, slouching his shoulders to make himself appear smaller, throat still exposed to Stiles, “What are you guys talking about?” he thought about Scott’s words and the visual, breathing a little more harshly, “Me in between... like both of you at the same time?”

Stiles chuckled and bit Isaac’s neck harder than his usual and he met the beta’s eyes, “Trust me, we’re _well_ aware that you’re still here,” he said as he rubbed against Isaac’s front and moaned, “With him straddling your lap?” Stiles responded to Scott as he watched Isaac still, “Sounds good.”

His eyes darkened as he smirked and leaned up to bite along the other man’s chin, “What do **you** think?”

“I think you’re both kinda nuts for thinking I can stretch that much without splitting in two,” Isaac responded, although the imagery of both of them filling him already had him hardening again, “Not trying to boost your egos or anything, but neither one of you are exactly small.”

“It’ll work, trust me,” Scott uttered softly and kissed the nape of Isaac’s neck, “We’re not gonna both push in at the same time, it’ll be gradual. We’ll ease you into it, it’ll be fine.”

“Dudes with bigger dicks have accomplished it, trust me, it’ll be easier than you think,” Stiles ran his fingers through the soft curls of the other man’s hair and kissed him a few times, “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought of being sandwiched between us - **I** definitely have.” He met Scott’s eyes then, as he took Isaac’s hips and started to lead him back towards the bedroom, spit wasn’t going to do the trick here, not in the slightest.

Scott followed them and stripped down in the process, tossing his clothes everywhere and all but jumping on the bed once they were in the bedroom. He patted his lap and looked up at Isaac, grinning like an idiot no doubt, “Alright, let’s do this.” He was probably a little too excited, but he was about to have sex with his best friend and his... _boyfriend_? At the same time.

Isaac reached up and cupped Stiles’s face within his hands and kissed him for a moment before stepping away to move to the bed, only stopping to grab the lube from the night stand’s drawer. Tossing the bottle on the pillow, he crawled onto the bed, mattress dipping under his weight as he moved to settle himself on Scott’s lap. He smiled at the other beta’s dopey expression and leaned down to kiss him, hips rocking slightly against his erection.

Stiles watched the two for a moment, swallowing and feeling his insides churn nervously - it was a good, ‘unexplored territory’ kind of nervous, and he was too familiar with it at this point to be worried.

He reached back and snagged his shirt from the collar at the nape of his neck before lifting it over his head and pulling it off. His pants were already halfway there, so he pushed them down with his boxers and stepped out of them both, taking his socks with them.

He moved to the bed as well, settling himself on Scott’s calves and leaning in to press his lips to Isaac’s back, tasting his best friend’s mouth from before. Stiles’s hands smoothed along Isaac’s waist as he met Scott’s eyes over the taller beta’s shoulder.

Scott smiled at Stiles and grabbed the lube from the pillow before offering it to his friend, “Care to help us out?” he asked distractedly, pressing his nose to Isaac’s again before stealing another kiss.

Isaac sighed his contentment into Scott’s mouth and grinded down against him again, arching his back against Stiles somewhat, nervous but eager for more, “You guys sure this is gonna work? It’s not gonna... hurt?”

“It’ll probably hurt a bit,” Stiles responded honestly, squirting the lube into his hand, warming it between his palms and pressing his long, thin fingers inside of Isaac, circling the inside and working the hole for a moment as his other hand reached around to pump Scott’s length, smearing the warm liquid over his friend’s dick, “Maybe even a lot, but we won’t do it if we know you can’t take it.”

He turned into Isaac’s ear and nipped and sucked before meeting the concerned, beautiful blue eyes, “We’ll be careful, trust me. I’ll make sure it’s done with the least amount of pain possible.”

“I trust you,” Isaac said, nodding as if to prepare himself before arching his neck back a little to kiss Stiles as he smoothed his palms along Scott’s chest. If there was anyone in the pack he trusted, it was Scott and Stiles, he even trusted them both more than Derek.

Scott leaned up and flicked his tongue over Isaac’s left nipple, bringing the hardened little nub in between his lips as his hands glided down the beta’s sides to his hips.

Stiles pressed slow, lazy kisses along Isaac’s shoulders, licking after them, covering Scott’s scent and taste with his own as his nimble fingers worked the lax hole. He slid his knees closer to the insides of Isaac’s, pushing him up the sheets slightly and positioning him over his friend’s dick as he kept his index finger in and guided the tip of Scott’s length with his other.

Scott’s grip tightened on Isaac’s waist and along with Stiles’s efforts, he eased Isaac down onto his length, eyes locked with the taller beta’s the entire time, “It’s gonna be good, just relax.” He smiled and kissed the other man again, groaning against his lips as he felt the heat encompass his length.

Isaac’s breath hitched as he lowered to the hilt, the familiar sensation of Scott nestled snugly inside of him. It was a little tighter than usual, but he knew that was because Stiles still had a finger inside him as well.

Stiles reached around Isaac’s waist, palming his length and touching the still swollen knot, squeezing it gently and rubbing his thumb along the nerves as he breathed heatedly into the taller man’s ear, “The more relaxed you are, the easier it’ll be, you’re doing good so far.” Stiles slipped his finger carefully around Scott’s length, working the muscle and testing it.

Isaac swallowed and nodded before leaning down further, both burying his face against Scott’s neck and kissing the beta’s skin tentatively. He slowed his breathing and forced himself to relax, feeling most of the muscles in his body unwind some.

“You’re doing great,” Scott reassured, practically repeating Stiles’s words as he wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist, lips pressed just next to the taller beta’s ear as he fought the urge to rut up into him.

Stiles guided Isaac’s hips, pulling his hand back around and grabbing the lube, working it one-handed and warming the cold liquid between his fingers before slipping a second in, his palms resting around Scott’s knot as he kissed Isaac’s back. He nearly lost it as he watched the soft, pink hole wrapped around Scott’s darker skin and his thin fingers, slick with lube as their hips moved, and he had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering.

He leaned up to whisper in Isaac’s ear, “Oh my God, you look fucking _good_ like this. I could come just from watching you.”

Isaac smiled but was otherwise silent, too intent on the dull ache as Stiles worked to spread him more. It wasn’t necessarily a bad ache, God knows he’d had worse, but it was still a foreign sensation, something he’d need to get used to. And he wanted to, he wanted to get used to it, because he wanted this to be a common thing between the three of them.

“Second guessing my position already,” Scott smirked at Stiles, “You get to see everything, dude. Not fair.” He reached up with one hand to touch Isaac’s cheek before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, “I bet you do look amazing.”

Stiles smirked and met Scott’s eyes, “Next time, I’ll take bottom, you gotta see this,” he uncurled a third finger - the middle on his right hand - and started carefully working those two in and _almost_ out as his dick jumped, “Fuck, I actually **wasn’t** kidding when I said I could come from just this-” he pulled his left hand back, squeezed the base of his dick, and hissed as he pressed his forehead to Isaac’s back, “That was too close.”

He slipped the left index finger back in and raised his brow at how lax Isaac had become. Stiles gradually added a fourth and fifth, the lube so warm and slippery that it made him feel kind of _messy_.

Isaac whimpered and rocked back on both Stiles’s fingers and Scott’s length, the fact that he’d relaxed so much made it all feel a good bit better, enjoyable even, “I’m ready,” he said, looking back over his shoulder at Stiles and offering a small smile. He was as ready as he was going to get, and Stiles was close already without being inside of him.

“Oh thank fuck,” Scott sighed, grabbing Isaac by the face and pulling him into another kiss, more heated this time as he curled his toes and fought to stay still, “Pretty sure I’m either gonna explode or my dick’s gonna fall off if I don’t get off sometime today.”

“Quit your bitching,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and pulling his hands back, warming a bit more lube in his hands before smearing it over himself and sighing in relief as he finally touched his dick in a way that wasn’t dissuading.

He moved closer, grabbing Isaac’s hip in one hand and pressing the tip of his length against the back of Scott’s as he slowly slipped in. It pulled almost horribly painfully at his foreskin, but only at first - he’d had a similar experience most of the time when going in without much prep, but _this_ was considering Isaac had had **plenty** of it.

Stiles almost actually felt sick for a moment, from it, but that passed relatively quickly too, and he groaned as the taller beta’s tight heat enveloped them both, “Fuck,” he breathed out, eyes wide as he tried not to squeeze Isaac’s skin. The **only** thing that was stopping him from getting off was the pain, which he wasn’t sure if he was thankful for or not just yet.

“Oh my god,” Scott groaned, head biting back against the pillow as he stared into Isaac’s wide blue eyes, “Holy shit, this is awesome.” He reached up and cupped the nape of the taller beta’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, “Are you okay, though? Are we hurting you or anything?”

Isaac shook his head and leaned down to kiss Scott to actually take his mind off of the dull burn, at least until his body adjusted. Other than moving his arms and hands to touch Scott, he stayed still, too afraid to move. It didn’t hurt, not really, but then again his definition of pain probably differed from everyone else’s, considering the things he’d endured before.

Stiles pressed his lips to Isaac’s back over and over again, trying to breathe as he reached around to palm the poor beta’s length. He couldn’t gauge much, but he knew that attention was always a welcome distraction. His lube slick hand glided along the other man’s foreskin, pumping it over the head of his dick as Stiles moved carefully, shifting his knees, looking down to watch Isaac’s skin stretched around them.

“Oh my God, this is obscene. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful.”

Isaac grunted as Stiles moved and all but whimpered when he felt the hand on his length, mouth parting against Scott’s lips and he urged back slightly, trying to work both of their lengths inside of him carefully. It still ached a good bit, but the longer they were in him, the less he thought about it and the more he was able to enjoy it.

Scott whined, both from how tight and warm everything was and Stiles rubbing the visual in his face, “Yeah, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything more beautiful.” He could feel everything; Isaac’s walls clenching down around them, the slickness of Stiles’s cock hard against his own.

“Mhm,” Stiles breathed out tightly, keeping his fist moving along the throbbing length as the three of them trembled together. Stiles’s knot brushed suddenly against Scott’s and he let out an almost miserable moan, nearly drooling as he opened his mouth, eyes wide, and he dropped his forehead to rest it between Isaac’s shoulder blades, “Oh God.” And he’d thought his first time knotted with Peter was insane, what he was experiencing now was further convincing him that he needed to talk Derek and Peter into taking **him** together.

Isaac held himself up the best he could with trembling arms, searching Scott’s awe stricken face before looking over his shoulder at Stiles with heavy-lidded eyes, “It’s just this? This isn’t so bad, pretty sure I can handle it.” He nodded to himself more than anything and slid his knees closer to Scott’s hips before canting his hips for both of them, mouth dropping at the drawling sensation within him.

“Yeah, just... just this,” Scott managed to moan out, hands resting on the taller beta’s hips as he turned his face in towards the pillow, “Oh my God, the both of you feel amazing.”

Stiles shook suddenly and his legs tightened, “Understatement of the century, oh my **God** ,” he tried to keep the steady pumps of Isaac’s cock as firm and controlled as possible, but his sight was nearly whiting out with every second. He moved carefully, body arching forward as he pulled Isaac back, “I’m not sure if it’s possible to become **accustomed** to this,” he whimpered, eyes more closed than open.

“I am completely one hundred percent okay with that, because it’ll feel like this every time,” Scott laid still the best he could, unable to really do much in the way of helping. He did, however, cover Stiles’s hand with his own on Isaac’s length, teasing the taller beta’s dick with steady strokes.

“Might actually be nice to try this during my heat,” Isaac said, voice light and eyes clenched shut as he rocked between both of their bodies, trying to think of everything possible to keep from coming again so soon. But with both of them inside of him, filling him to the brim, rocking over his prostate and teasing his cock, it was a little difficult to keep it together.

He leaned back against Stiles a little more and reached a hand back to touch his thigh, eyes opening and shining a bright honey color as he felt his length throb in their hands, pulsing as he came unexpectedly. The beta winced as his walls tightened around their girths, painful only for a moment until he relaxed again.

Stiles nearly slipped out when Isaac came, but the proximity of their bodies kept it in, and he felt the walls clench, growling at the sharp sting of pain, his teeth growing out, claws sharpening as he held the other beta’s hip. Scott’s hand on his own was warm and steady around Isaac’s dick as they pumped together, but Stiles pulled his away then and he grabbed Isaac in both of his palms, slamming into the beta and gasping.

He glanced at the taller man’s hand on his skin and though he wanted to pull back and see what they were doing to the warn hole around their lengths, Stiles mounted Isaac, hips arching forward, dragging his dick quickly over Scott’s and rolling all three of their bodies together as he picked up pace.

Scott removed his hand from Isaac’s length as well and groaned loudly when Stiles mounted Isaac, feeling his length pulse excitedly within the taller beta when he saw his best friend’s canines elongating. He knew he wouldn’t lose control with Isaac completely, but seeing him lose himself a little bit was one hell of a fucking turn on.

“Jesus Christ, dude,” he whined, toes curling as his balls tightened up and he came in Isaac.

Isaac was somewhat taken aback by Stiles’s force and pace, but it felt good for the most part and he leaned down against Scott fully, pushing his hips back eagerly to show Stiles it felt good and that he wanted it, as if the moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth weren’t enough to go by.

Stiles licked his teeth and nuzzled his cheek against the side of Isaac’s neck as he laid his upper half down, pressing the three of them as close as possible, hips thrusting as he felt the warmth of Scott’s release dripping out.

He panted in Isaac’s ear, the claws on his hips moving to wrap around his thighs, holding him firmly as Stiles slammed into him a few more times before he came himself, growling deep in his throat and dropping his chin onto Isaac’s shoulder as he let out a huff of breath and went limp.

Scott reached up and smoothed his hand along Stiles’s left biceps, smiling almost tiredly as Isaac laid against him, “Man, you’re kinda hot when you go all wolfy.” He chuckled and kissed Isaac’s forehead, “Pretty sure that’s what sent me over.”

Isaac felt content between the two of them, even more exhausted than he’d been before, so he rested against Scott completely, head on the smaller beta’s shoulder as his breathing evened out. As far as he’d known, he’d never really been the ‘pass out after sex’ kind of guy, but considering he’d been woken up just after he’d fallen asleep, slumber was pulling heavily at his eyelids.

“That felt good, but I am **so** tired,” he mumbled, eyes already closing.

Stiles blinked suddenly and looked down, letting out a sigh of relief and dropping his head again as his teeth retracted, “So lucky we’re **both** in you, because I probably would’ve knotted you, I’m sorry.”

He grinned lazily and kissed the side of Isaac’s head, lips pressing to the soft curls just behind his ear, “I love you,” he whispered, mouthing the shell of the beta’s ear before pulling out and dropping to the side, bringing Isaac so he was still between them, only laying on the bed now.

“I love you too,” Isaac said softly and turned more into Stiles instead of Scott, curling his legs up slightly and resting his arm over his stomach. He couldn’t really be upset with Stiles for wolfing out some, because if he would’ve seen it, he probably would have found it just as hot as Scott had. And the growling and mounting weren’t necessarily bad things, either.  


Stiles combed his fingers through the taller man’s hair and stared at Scott, “I think that’s the first time I’ve wolfed out completely.”

Scott rolled to his side and scooted closer to Isaac, spooning the taller beta and smiling at Stiles, “Well, I’m a fan and that’s all I’m saying. The glowy eyes suit you well, that’s for sure.” He yawned and pressed a kiss to the nape of Isaac’s neck, “Never thought I’d say this, but I think I’m sexually exhausted.”

“You’re telling me,” Stiles sighed, “I’ve had so much sex the past couple days, like it’d make you blush, if you knew how much.”

He pressed another kiss to Isaac’s forehead and smiled, “Which reminds me, I need to get back to Peter, I’ll stay here ‘til you guys pass out though - otherwise I’ll face-plant when I get up.”

As much as he wanted to sleep with them, he **did** have to tend to his mate as well, and he missed the alpha. He didn’t want to keep Peter waiting any more than necessary when Stiles knew it was probably aching him to not have Stiles there.

“It’s not gonna take long, dude, trust me,” Scott said, smiling as he leaned up a little to look at Isaac, already asleep and snoring softly, “I’m surprised he didn’t pass out during sex, honestly. It was probably a little cruel of me to wake him up with my dick in his mouth... that was your fault, though.”

He grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed and pulled them up to their waists, draping his arm around Isaac, “You can go if you want, just text us later.”

“From the picture on my cell, he looked pretty pleased with the situation, it was anything but cruel,” Stiles responded, sitting up and leaning over to kiss Scott. He crawled tentatively from the bed, dressing and looking back at the two of them before letting himself out the front door.

Maybe one day, hopefully as soon as possible, they’d all live in the same fucking house, but for now he had to take trips, upping and going as he did, and hoping it didn’t look like he just came for sex. It always seemed to lead to that, no matter how innocent the pack member was.


	13. Peter

Stiles felt **horribly** guilty taking things from his house to move them into Peter’s without telling his dad, but he seriously needed more than the few changes of clothes at his mate’s place, packing his stuff for making weapons and a good few other things that he wouldn’t have taken on a weekend camping trip (or a week long one).

He probably would’ve felt less horrible if he’d been nonchalant about it, but he’d snuck it all out like a fucking burglar, and it made him seem like he was doing something he shouldn’t have been. Which, yeah, he totally got that that was like... all of his life - doing things that were wrong - but this actually **felt** that way.

He parked outside of Peter’s house and climbed from the jeep, quickly taking the two large duffle bags from the back before locking up and walking to the door, opening it and stepping inside, “Honey, I’m home,” he joked in a sing-song voice, stepping out of his shoes before kicking the door closed with the heel of his foot.

Stiles hadn’t really been gone very long and that’s basically what Peter had to keep telling himself, because every minute that passed by and his mate still wasn’t home, it drove him insane.

He was aware of the attachments that came along with mating, but he hadn’t really expected the outcome to be so severe. He could understand missing someone, longing for them, but it was like he actually physically hurt without Stiles around, as if there was a gaping hole in his chest that wouldn’t be filled until he could touch the younger man again.

So when he heard the beta’s voice, he smiled to himself and finished pouring himself some wine before moving out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Sitting the glass down on the stand, he let his eyes rake over the boy’s familiar frame and he scented the air, eyes widening at the intermingled scents pouring off of him in waves.

“Well, you’ve been a busy little beta, now haven’t you?” he smirked and moved closer to pull Stiles into a hug, pushing the bags from his shoulders.

Stiles grinned wide and wrapped his arms around Peter as his cheeks heated, “Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” he said tentatively, closing his eyes as he nearly melted into the alpha’s warmth and Stiles turned his nose into Peter’s neck, breathing him in deep and swallowing as his mouth watered.

He knew Peter had said he was okay with Stiles mating Derek, but he couldn’t help worrying about it. Saying things, even though you mean them, is far different than actually acting on them - the last thing he wanted in the world was to mess things up with the man who meant **everything** to him.

Peter reached up and rested his hand on the nape of the beta’s neck, smiling as he brushed his nose along his pulse point before kissing it. He could hear the nervous stutter to Stiles’s heart beat and he knew almost immediately what was causing it, likely one of the perks of being mated.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, and pulled back to look Stiles in the eyes, his hand sliding from the boy’s neck to his cheek and he nodded, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s fine, so don’t worry about it.”

Smirking, the alpha leaned in to kiss his mate, finally, “I still love you and you’re still mine... you’re just his now, too.”

“You could’ve been selfish,” Stiles responded once he’d kissed the alpha nearly breathless, his own voice not as smooth as Peter’s was - a tone that was causing all kinds of chill bumps to rise on his skin, “You didn’t have to ‘share’ me with anyone,” he used Derek’s bitter terminology, “You know I would’ve picked you without a moment’s hesitation.”

“I know I can be a horrible person, but do you really think I’d do that to you?” Peter asked, touching Stiles’s face as he stared at him, “When you love someone, you want them to be happy... and if being with my nephew as well makes you happy, then I’m not going to deny you that.”

He smiled somewhat sadly and leaned in to press a short, chaste kiss to his mate’s lips again, “Do you want me to be selfish?”

Stiles grinned and held up his forefinger and thumb to show ‘a little bit’, smirking at Peter as he kissed the alpha’s lips, “I don’t **mind** selfishness coming from the person that _deserves_ to be so. I’m yours, Peter,” he said as he stared into the older man’s eyes.

“I know you don’t wanna upset Derek, and what’s done is done, but you don’t have to be submissive to me to make me happy, you can say ‘no’, you can deny me things. Just don’t deny me you, because I might actually die if I don’t have that. Being with you makes me plenty happy.

“And I know I smell like three other people right now,” he rambled on as he picked at the front of Peter’s shirt, “I’m not sure if that’s weird, or if you hate it, or if you like it, but I’m yours - regardless of _who_ I smell like.”

“I’m not overly fond of the scent, but it’s not as bad as you’d think,” the alpha stole another quick kiss and grabbed Stiles by the hips before tugging him towards the couch, “And I know you’re still mine, that’s not really something I’ve ever had any qualms about.” He raised a brow at the beta and sat back against the cushions, pulling Stiles along with him, “I’m not being submissive to you, not denying you things that you want doesn’t make me submissive, it makes me a good mate and that’s all I want to be to you.”

“That goes both ways, though,” Stiles said, taking Peter’s hand and kissing his knuckles, “You can’t just keep giving me all these things, I have to give as well. I wanna be a good mate to **you**. I know I forgot everything for a bit, but remembering it all didn’t make me forget what you said before you left, when you all realized I’d lost my memories.

“You told Derek to ‘swoop in and save the day’, you were going to give me up without even fighting. I don’t know if you think you have to be like that, or if you were just upset, or if you felt like-or **feel** like you don’t deserve me, but don’t. Don’t feel like you have to sacrifice anything to make me happy.”

“I was just upset,” Peter confirmed, moving his hand to rest on Stiles’s neck, “For all you could remember, I was still the old me and all you saw was a sociopathic, murderous freak. You didn’t remember me, you didn’t want me, and it’s not like I knew your memories were going to come back. The way you looked at me...” he shook his head as he remembered it, “It hurt.

“It was like getting everything I’ve ever wanted, only to have it ripped away from me. I know my nephew, and I know the thought probably had crossed his mind. You were the same you from three years ago, still smitten with Derek and Derek only. I’m surprised he didn’t actually take advantage of the situation.”

“I’d never forgive him if he did,” Stiles admitted honestly, “I may have been ‘smitten’ with him, but trust me, nothing hit me harder than you. I wasn’t expecting it, it was like... like I was so focused on this little star in the sky and then turned my head just a bit and **BAM** , there’s the fucking moon.”

He curled in close to Peter, reaching up to touch the older man’s hair as he stared into his eyes, “Sounds cheesy and maybe cliche, but it’s the truth. It happened so fast I had to catch up with myself. I’m not sure what it’s classified as - there’s ‘love at first sight’, ‘highschool romance’, ‘puppy love’, crushes... I don’t know what it was, but the thought of going my whole life, never knowing that feeling...”

Stiles shook his head, “I’d give up a million Dereks just to have that.”

Peter stared at Stiles, still and unblinking as he took in his mate’s features and listened to the sincerity of his voice, “If I wanted you to, and I know you’ve told me before... but if I wanted you to and I was selfish enough to ask it of you... would you be with just me?” And the thing was, he **was** selfish enough to ask it of Stiles, but he never would, because it was a small price to pay to make sure his mate was happy. Perhaps over time, he and Derek would learn to deal with the situation a little better.

Stiles’s smile dropped, his brows rising in the center as he stared back, “Yes,” he said softly, just as still and as serious as Peter was. The corners of his mouth picked up, “Of course I would, without question. I wouldn’t even ask you why. That’s not asking a lot,” he explained, “That’s what normal relationships expect. It’s not unreasonable.”

Peter leaned up from the cushions a little and nodded, eyes still locked with Stiles’s as he kissed him, gentle and slow, “Okay,” he said, otherwise content. Smiling slightly, the alpha reached up and smoothed his thumb along the younger man’s cheek, “I made dinner if you’re hungry,” he offered, “I could heat it up for you while you shower if you’d like?”

“Sounds perfect,” Stiles said, smoothing his hands down the alpha’s chest as he turned into the touch. He’d only been away for a short while, but it’d felt like an eternity. The thought of even **showering** was upsetting, to think he’d be separated, but he couldn’t imagine what he smelled like - considering he’d grown accustomed to it now; but he didn’t want to force Peter to do the same.

“Alright,” the alpha kissed his mate again and reached down to pull his shirt up over his head, dropping the fabric to the floor before tapping his ass gently, “Hurry up, I missed you.” And that was probably an understatement, ‘missed’ was definitely putting it lightly.

Stiles kissed the older man back and stood, “Alright, alright, I’m going,” he said, smirking and turning, all but pointing his ass at Peter as he looked back at the older man, “You just wanna see _this_ walking away,” he stripped off his pants and boxers shamelessly before leaving the livingroom, moving down the hall and into the bathroom as he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left, see you guys next week fer the end of this fic. ^^
> 
> -Cammerel


	14. Derek and Peter

“You can’t tell me that the idea hasn’t crossed either of your minds,” Stiles pouted, realizing that he was probably pushing his luck, but he couldn’t help himself; he wanted it.

“Not really,” Derek responded as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Stiles, “We agreed to this for you, Stiles, not because of any alternative situations…” he glanced at Peter then, narrowing his brows.

Stiles groaned in annoyance, “Oh, come **on** ,” he threw his arms out in exasperation and looked at Peter, “You haven’t thought of it? I mean, please, give me something to work with here.”

“Derek’s right, Stiles,” Peter said, shaking his head, “Isn’t it enough that you have us both? Do you **really** need to push it so that you can have both of us at the same time? You know we don’t get along.”

“Trust me, I’m fully aware of that,” Stiles responded, “But I think this is important, I think it would be good for us, and the pack as a whole. You two are constantly at one another’s necks… wouldn’t you rather have each other’s backs instead?”

“It’s not like we plan to overthrow one another.”

“Maybe not,” Stiles looked at Derek then, “But you’re both still inadvertently creating a gap in the pack by being so…”

“So opposed to becoming intimately involved with my nephew?” Peter asked and chuckled, “I think we both have our reasons - good reasons.”

Stiles lifted a brow in challenge, “You two grew up together, you’re telling me nothing happened when you were younger?” the second the words were out of his mouth, he saw Derek give Peter a quick, wide-eyed expression that (to Stiles) shouted ‘you told him?’.

“I did no such thing,” Peter responded, smiling slyly, and Stiles wasn’t sure at first who he was talking to before Derek interrupted his train of thought.

“How else would he know?”

Peter busted into laughter and Stiles stilled, blinking in surprise as he looked at Derek again.

“No way,” he said slowly.

“Well, **now** he does,” Peter muttered, motioning to his mate and then shrugging, “Might as well tell him everything now.”

Derek huffed in annoyance and shook his head, “We were kids.”

“Dude,” Stiles reached out to them both, “You’re giving me a hard time when you two have actually done shit together?”

“He **is** right,” Peter said, “Again. We were young, Stiles. And we both have changed a lot.”

“What happened?” Stiles pressed.

Peter looked at Derek when the other man didn’t respond first and he motioned to Stiles, who was still waiting on them, “Well, go on and explain it to the boy, Derek. You’re the one that outed it, after all.”

“I didn’t-I thought…” Derek huffed and stopped when Stiles stood up and planted his ass in the alpha’s lap.

“Hey there, big guy,” Stiles started slowly, cupping Derek’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him, “Hey now, there’s no reason to get all huffy.”

Derek swallowed tightly as his eyes met Stiles’s, “Stiles…”

Stiles glanced at Peter to make sure that this wasn’t upsetting him, and then he drew his hand down Derek’s chest, “Come on, now. It’s not like it’s something to be ashamed of.”

“Says you.”

Stiles didn’t miss the slightly hurt, astonished look on Peter’s face and he frowned a little himself, “What are you ashamed of? That it happened, or that it happened with Peter?”

“Pick one.”

“Don’t be like that now,” Stiles said a little chidingly, “You’re being a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “Why do you want to open old wounds?”

Stiles lifted his brows at the animosity he could smell coming off of Derek and he sighed, smoothing his hand over the toned muscles of Derek’s shoulder, “Sometimes you have to break the bone for it to heal the right way, otherwise you’re going around with an unnecessarily gimp arm.”

“Maybe I prefer it that way.”

“No one prefers it that way, Derek,” Stiles said softly, leaning in to kiss him a couple times, “Just breathe, dude, give yourself a break - you need it.”

“Does he ever,” Peter cut in and earned a glare from his nephew, “You can’t disagree with him, Derek. Stiles does have a point.”

“You’re going along with this?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You should, too, big guy,” he didn’t wince when Derek directed that glare at him, “Don’t look at me like that. Aren’t you **tired** of feeling like a cavity all the time? Aren’t you tired of always being so tense and on guard? Don’t you wanna just trust someone for once? You trust me, I think, don’t you trust me with this?”

“Not really,” Derek responded, tight-lipped.

“Well you should,” Stiles said, frowning a little more, “I’d never do you wrong, Derek, and I’d never judge you.”

Derek stared at Stiles silently for a moment and then finally muttered in a gruff tone: “What do you want me to say?”

“Start with telling me what happened between you and Peter before, and we can progress from there.”

“It wasn’t sex, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Oh, yes it was,” Peter corrected him and smiled slyly, earning another dirty look from his nephew, “There was penetration involved.”

“For… hardly ten seconds,” Derek responded, frown deepening.

Stiles’s brows slowly lifted up his forehead as the two talked back and forth, each of them tentatively revealing information about the encounter.

“That’s still penetration, Derek,” Peter said and turned more towards him, “It was sex, you know it just as well as I do.”

“It was **play mating**.”

“What’s play mating?” Stiles interrupted them before he could stop himself and the two alphas looked at him as though they just remembered they were talking in front of him, “Uh… is it like a kid thing?”

Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but Peter smiled proudly and then nodded at his mate, “Something like that.”

The other alpha cleared his throat and Stiles could see the color shading his cheeks, “It’s like dry humping.”

“And one of you… Derek, slipped up?” Stiles pressed, trying to figure it out.

“Someone got a little over-excited,” Peter added, chuckling when Derek growled, “Pups work on instinct, you see. And doing the wrong thing around them at the wrong time can result in… certain things happening.”

“Like..?”

“Like your nephew trying to knot you in the living room of your sister’s house,” Peter clarified and Stiles’s mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

Slowly, Stiles gathered himself enough to look at Derek, “Seriously?”

“It was during my first heat,” Derek tried to defend himself.

“And I just happened to be in my pajamas.”

“It was an accident-”

“Then he hooked his claws on them and pushed them down-”

“I wasn’t in control of myself.”

“You almost knotted me.”

Stiles looked back and forth between them as they talked, getting more and more aroused as he listened. What he would’ve given to be a fly on the wall in that living room.

“I didn’t do it on purpose-”

“I did,” Peter admitted then and Derek stopped talking, both him and Stiles nearly gasping as they stared at the older alpha.

Peter just smiled and shrugged, “Of course, I never told you that. I’m not an idiot, Derek, you know that everything I do is intentional; normally. I wouldn’t just get on my hands and knees and point my ass at you during your heat on an _accident_ , now would I?”

Derek stared at Peter and Stiles was sure that he turned into a statue or something, so he tried to focus their attention back, “So why didn’t he knot you in the end?”

“Werewolves normally only knot _before_ they come,” Peter explained after a moment, looking to Stiles, “But he was so excited that… well… he arrived early.” Derek let out an embarrassed groan when Peter said it, but the older Hale continued, “After that, he got a handle on himself and we-”

“We never talked about it again,” Derek finished, sighing.

“Until now.”

“Until now,” Peter confirmed and smiled weakly at Stiles, “And there it is, now you know.”

Stiles let out a sexually frustrated huff of breath and turned in Derek’s lap so that he could roll his hips against the alpha’s stomach for friction, “Well, that’s… that’s one _Hale_ of a story.”

Derek rolled his eyes at the pun and then looked at his uncle, pointedly trying to ignore his mate’s actions, “Why’d you do it in the first place?”

“Do what?” Peter stalled and then answered when Derek just narrowed his eyes more, “Because I wanted to?” he shrugged, “We’d kissed before that, I know you remember that much-” Stiles’s eyes widened, “I knew you were interested, so was I. So why not take advantage of your heat when you _needed_ the release?”

Stiles glanced at Derek and he was so stupidly hard right now that he could probably dent metal with his boner. As much as he wanted to say something, he also wanted to leave this to them for a moment.

Surprisingly, Derek’s expression went from annoyance to sadness after what Peter said and his head dropped.

“I know,” Peter said knowingly, and Stiles didn’t really, but it didn’t take his mate long to explain, “I gave you what you needed, but ended up forfeiting our relationship entirely after that. You didn’t trust me.”

“I didn’t trust myself around you.”

“And then Paige.”

Derek nodded.

Stiles frowned as well, “Ouch.”

Peter looked at Stiles, “See what we mean by ‘old wounds’?”

“I do,” Stiles confirmed, “But all I’ve heard so far is more and **more** reasons to do this.” He motioned to Peter then, “Before Derek, had there been anyone else?”

Peter lifted a brow, “No?” he said tentatively, “I’m a sociopath, I’m lucky if I can stand… two people on this planet to be that close to me.”

“So Derek was your first?”

“Yes,” Peter answered his mate and saw the surprised look on his nephew’s face, “Didn’t expect that, did you?”

Derek shook his head.

“Yes, well,” Peter drawled, waving his hand vaguely, “Now you know.”

“You two were close,” Stiles concluded, “I know what it’s like to have that kinda intimacy with someone that’s… like a brother, like family. Scott was my first, and I wouldn’t trade that relationship with him for anything.” He smiled at Peter’s ‘oh really?’ expression and nodded, “He means a lot to me, both of you know he does. So what’s so hard about this?”

Derek shook his head, “It’s different.”

“Not really,” Peter trailed.

“We were kids then,” Derek tried to argue his point.

“And we’re adults now.”

“So because of that, it’s okay?”

Peter smiled wolfishly and growled low in his throat, “ _Exactly_.”

Stiles could see the blush running down Derek’s neck and he rocked his hips slightly for encouragement, leaning in to the alpha’s ear, “It’s okay now, big guy,” he said lowly, causing a growl to resonate in Derek’s chest, “You know what you’re doing now, and we both know you want it. So what’s holding you back now?”

The two alphas got silent, but Stiles could feel the tension growing as they stared at one another. He took the opportunity to roll his hips again, “Give it a try, big guy. He’s been pretty open himself, hasn’t he? He’s offering the olive branch here, come on.”

Derek startled Stiles when he moved quickly, his hand fisting the back of Peter’s neck as he turned on the couch, “Woah,” Stiles gasped as he was suddenly pressed between the alpha’s bodies, the two men kissing over his neck, their stubble burning up his skin.

Stiles could feel Derek’s hard dick in his pants, rubbing against Stiles’s and then there was Peter’s, pressing insistently at his ass.

Peter grinded forward, teeth and tongue working against his nephew’s as his own hands mirrored Derek’s, grabbing his neck and pulling him in until it hurt. He surged in then, all but squishing Stiles between them so that he could get more friction and he rolled his cock over Stiles’s backside, one hand moving down to take off his pants.

“Oh-” Stiles gasped as he felt the hands on his pants, one of Derek’s and one of Peter’s as they worked together to get him free. His attention was aimed downward, so he missed when the kiss between the men broke and then their mouths were on him, biting and nipping together, tongues licking over one another until they were kissing again.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he thrust forward suddenly as he came, gaze stuck on the two men’s mouths as they growled and… to him, it looked like they were trying to fight one another with their mouths. But it was even more confusing because all he could smell coming off of them was overwhelming, suffocating arousal.

Derek and Peter tugged his tight jeans down his pale thighs, the strong scent of his seed drawing their attention back and they both moved down to clean up the mess, licking at his cock and causing Stiles to squirm.

“Oh fuck I’m so gonna come again,” Stiles muttered weakly as he watched them.

They looked like two hungry, rabid beasts fighting over his dick. And at the same time, it was like they couldn’t decide if they wanted to suck him off or fuck each other’s mouths with their tongues. Derek caught Peter’s tongue in his mouth and sucked on it, one hand dropping to palm the front of Peter’s pants.

It was totally embarrassing, but Stiles came again. None of them were expecting it this time either and he ended up coming while they were kissing, the white lines of jizz hitting their cheeks.

Immediately, Peter was licking the seed from Derek’s jaw and then the younger alpha grabbed him by his chin to clean him up as well.

Stiles groaned and reached up to cover his eyes, “Oh God, I can’t watch this,” he said and then curled over them when their mouths were back on him, “Stop, I’m-please stop.”

“Regretting it already?” Peter asked lowly, voice husky and thick with arousal.

“No, I’m not regretting it at all,” Stiles responded, “I’m just really sensitive right now and I’ve already come twice and… you two are seriously hot to watch.”

“You brought this on yourself,” Derek said back, him and Peter moving in again, mouths at Stiles’s knot as they started to lick and suck at his cock, causing him to whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Stiles nodded as he felt his legs wobble a little, “Yes… yes I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, that's the end. ^^; I might write some short pairing things fer this verse, or take requests if you guys have any, but other than that, I'm closing this story.
> 
> -Cammerel


End file.
